The Major's Fall
by katandjasper
Summary: The Major is mean, cold, and cruel. He loves nothing, and no one, although he does care about Peter and Char whom he lives with. What happens when Bella is kidnapped by vampires, and the Cullens need his help to get her back? He rescues her only to find out that he may have just met his match in Isabella Swan. She isn't the quiet, shy human that Edward thinks he knows. Darksper.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thanks to my special friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work. As usual, I didn't have enough space to really do the summery justice so here's a little more info. Jasper is the Major for the most part, and he's not a nice vampire. You will get most of his background in this chapter. I'm hoping I put enough info in this chapter that you won't have to ask the obvious questions like is he with Alice etc. I'm really excited about this story and hope you will enjoy taking this journey with me.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

I had just finished takin' care of my kill, you know hidin' the evidence of the fact that this killer had been killed by a fuckin' vampire. This was one of those rare times when the emotions comin' from my prey didn't bother me. He deserved to feel the fear, the horror of what was happenin' to him.

He tried to use a fuckin' knife on me. When it broke on my hard skin, he knew he was in trouble. The fear always makes the blood sweeter. Although in some cases the blood is still tainted by drugs or alcohol. His was the latter. Still it was good, and I'm stronger, and now there's one less criminal in the world.

The thought of how human blood makes me stronger made me remember the strange vampire I had met at the turn of the century. He was a vampire, but he refused to accept the fact that he needed to kill humans in order to survive. His name was Carlisle Cullen and he was a fuckin' doctor. He took care of our food source for us.

I remember he had tried his best to get not only myself but Peter and Char to change our diet to animals. He was a strange vampire but there was somethin' about him that made me respect him enough to at least try animals. All I can say is that was the nastiest shit I have ever tasted. There was no fuckin' way I was changin'.

We spent a month with him, and I found that I really liked him. He was honest, intelligent, and soft spoken. His emotions were always concern about others. Normally, I would have just killed his ass but I found that I liked bein' around his positive emotions. I actually felt like I had taken one of those vacations that humans are always doin'. I felt rested for lack of a better word.

The only thing we took away with us when we left him was the decision to hunt criminals instead of what he referred to as "innocents". It actually helped me to be less affected by their emotions. He had become a friend to all three of us because although he felt huntin' humans was wrong, he never judged us or thought less of us. Although, he was afraid of me, I never gave him a reason to be.

All vampires are afraid of me except maybe newborns. Anyone who has heard of me, and know my reputation feel fear around me. They should, I'm known as the Major, or by some I'm called "The God of War". I have killed more vampires than even the Volturi, and I have scars all over my body to prove to other vampires I'm not someone you want to mess around with.

Although Carlisle did feel the fear, he also felt respect for me and that's what saved his life. It was refreshin' to meet him and get to know his reasons for what he did. It was shortly after we left him that we found out later he had taken something from us as well. He had taken some of my advice, and I was proud that I could give him somethin' in return for helpin' me with my problem of huntin' humans.

He had turned a human for companionship. Although I had meant for it to be a female for sex and shit he had turned a boy who was dyin' from some disease. A couple of years later I heard he had found his mate and turned her. I was pleased that he was no longer alone as I had found him to be a friend, even if I didn't agree on his choices.

I had been invited to visit anytime I wanted and he kept in touch through a human lawyer named Jenks. If I wanted to visit I just called and got his address, or if he wanted to just touch base with me he would call Jenks and either get an address or a phone number. Later, when cell phones came out we just kept in touch via phones.

He had actually called Jenks when he had turned Emmett, as the man was huge and none of them could control him. I was more than happy to help out as like I said I really liked Carlisle. He was right to call as Emmett had run to the nearest town and killed several humans before he could be stopped. It took some doin' to get that mess cleaned up so it didn't appear to be vampires doin' the killin'.

We stayed a few months until Emmett was better able to control himself. Unfortunately, I never got along with the boy he had turned, Edward. Apparently, I was a fuckin' monster, and couldn't be controlled or trusted. He was arrogant, and spoiled. He thought he was better because he could read fuckin' minds.

Now I have to be honest here, I'm an arrogant motherfucker but at least I'm not spoiled. At least not by money or havin' shit. Although I do usually take what I want, I have to. No one is gonna fuckin' give me anythin' so I just have to take it whatever it is. When I found out somethin' about Eddie boy I must admit that I fuckin' laughed. Haven't done that in years, laughed that is.

He was a fuckin' virgin. He would cringe when I would think of one of the times I fucked Maria or one of the other female vampires. Usually after cringin' he would walk away disgusted at my thoughts. Maybe he should fuckin' stay out of my head!

Most female vampires would feel fear once I removed my shirt and wanted to run away. It was always too late by that time and I would just send them my lust and they would let me fuck them as long as I needed to in order to take care of my needs. That's all they were good for, a way to make me feel better, until the next female vampire came along.

Crass, yeah it is but no one has ever wanted me for just me and why should they. I'm mean, arrogant, and I just don't fuckin' give a shit about anyone else except maybe for Peter, Char, and Carlisle. Alright, I need to be honest here and say that I truly liked Emmett and his mate Rose.

Emmett was always just fuckin' funny and Rose is a bitch just like I'm a bastard. She felt fear, but like Carlisle she also felt respect for me. She finally told me her story, and I could understand why she was such a bitch to everyone. I found that I could call her a friend, as she always stood up for me when Edward would go on one of his rants about me.

I didn't fuckin' care what he thought about me. Emmett on the other hand felt no fear of me but he had huge amounts of respect. I think it had something to do with his size, and the fact that he felt no danger from me. He was easy goin' and I found it easy to call him a friend as well.

As for the matin' shit, thanks but no thanks. I've seen how it weakens the males. Makes them vulnerable and distracted. It messes with their minds, and once they have bonded with their mates they only have one thing one their minds and its always about keepin' the female happy. There is love there, and while I love feelin' it from Peter and Char I have to say that sometimes it just makes me want to run away.

Naw, I'm happy just gittin' a good fuck in whenever I feel the need. Of course I usually end up havin' to hunt down a female that is unmated and willin' to give me what I want. That is until I remove my shirt, then they see the scars and want to run. That's when I release my gift and then fuck them until I'm satisfied.

Maria taught me very well in the art of how to please a female and sometimes if the female is really pretty I will make sure to give them some pleasure as well. It rarely happens though as most of the time I just want relief and so I don't bother to find out if they even get off. As long as I get what I need I don't really fuckin' care if they get off or not. It's not my problem.

Maria taught me that for me there can be no love. So why should I care as long as I get what I want. Maria also taught me that. To take what I want, whenever I want, and fuck the consequences.

I must say that when I met Alice I became an even bigger asshole. I met her in a diner in Philadelphia when it started rainin' and I ducked in there to stay dry. She told me I had kept her waitin' a long time. Turns out she was a seer and had seen me comin'.

She was pretty I must admit. She told me we were mates and that we would be goin' to the Cullens to live. I said nothin' to her but I knew that we definitely were NOT mates and since I already knew the Cullens it wouldn't be hard to fuck her and then drop her off. I wasn't about to stay with her fuckin' tiny ass.

It turns out that she was a good fuck and was more than willin' to let me fuck her whenever and where ever I wanted. She was also good at givin' me hand jobs and blow jobs so I decided to just travel awhile with her and get as much fuckin' as I could from her. She even believed that I loved her, the stupid girl.

How she didn't "see" it I have no clue. As long as I got to fuck her I didn't care. It was right after we finally got to the Cullens that the shit hit the fan. Of course she wasn't really surprised that I knew them, but it turns out that the coven from Denali was visitin' and one of the sisters decided that she wanted to fuck the God of War and we got caught.

It was meant to be nothin' but a quick fuck and so I had just pulled my pants down and raised her dress. We had just finished but I was wantin' another round and so we were just about to start round two when Alice walked in. I must say that even bein' a quick fuck Tanya was much better fuck than Alice.

I left with Peter and Char immediately after that. They had never really gotten along with Alice and so while I traveled with her they had gone their own way. I had called them at their place and told them to meet me at the Cullens. I would be leavin' shortly after gittin' there.

That was sixty years ago. While I have kept in touch with Carlisle I haven't been back there. They have moved several times and it was just a few years ago that they moved to a tiny town in Washington state called Forks.

Its been a couple of years since I actually talked to Carlisle. I kind of missed talkin' to him but he seemed to be a little more distant the last few times we spoke. It seems that I really upset Alice by my actions of fuckin' Tanya, and then leavin' her. Ask me if I fuckin' care. I don't.

Although I do miss talkin' to Carlisle as I always enjoy the challenges he gave me as we talked of vampire life in general. He was upset about my actions towards Alice and even more upset with my words about it. I told him, "Carlisle, I never told her that I loved her or even agreed that we were mates. She was just someone who was willin' to fuck me although I always had to keep my shirt on. Its not my fuckin' fault that she fell in love with me. And it not my fuckin' responsibility to make her happy. She was just someone to fuck and then walk away from when I was done."

We haven't spoken since then. I think I might have upset him with that last statement. I still talk to Emmett and Rose occasionally. I found it very interestin' that apparently Edward had finally found his mate, in a human girl no less.

I was told that she was a teenager and would trip over her own feet. Rose didn't seem to like her because she was wantin' to be turned by Edward who was refusin' to do just that. She felt it was a waste of her life especially since it was Edward who had made sure to never go beyond a chaste kiss with the girl.

I would have fucked her as soon as I could. I had never fucked a human and so of course my mind started to take off about what it would be like to fuck Edward's human. I knew that to fuck a human would mean death by fuckin'. I just wouldn't be able to be gentle. The last I had heard he had asked her to marry him. He had left the girl to try to give her a normal life as a human.

Apparently, he had been given information that she had killed herself so the asshole had gone to the Volturi to ask them to kill him. She ended up runnin' with Alice to save his fuckin' life. Once back he proposed and they are now gittin' ready to get married.

I let my mind drift back to the idea of fuckin' Edward's human and of course I had a hard on somethin' fierce. It's been awhile since I had a good fuck. What I couldn't understand was why the thought of a human girl was such a turn on for me. I had never had this kind of reaction to ANY human before.

I was just about to go and take care of my "problem" when my cell phone went off. It turns out it was Carlisle if I had known then what I know now I probably wouldn't have answered the fuckin' phone. He spoke quietly, "Major, we have a problem and we need your help". . .

**A/N Please tell me what you think. As you can see he's a Major asshole, and the next chapter we hear from Bella. I'll try to post at least once a week. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N A huge thanks to my very special friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work, and to my pre-reader sinfulroad69 for all of their help, I love you girls. Alright, the first chapter gave us the Major's background, in this one we meet Bella and find out what she's thinking and feeling. It would seem that there are things that she's hiding from Edward. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

It's hard to believe that in one week I, Isabella Marie Swan will be getting married. Right now I'm starting to have doubts about if I'm doing the right thing. Its not that I don't love Edward, I do very much so. Its just that ever since I had that dream that I've been having for the last two weeks, I'm just not feeling so sure.

Its also the fact that I'm feeling smothered. Edward refuses to let me have any say in my life anymore. I'm rarely, if ever, alone and he pretty much makes my decisions for me, without even asking me. He says its because he worries for my safety and he wants only the best for me.

Its not that I'm unsure about Edward, or that I don't want to be changed. That's the main reason for me agreeing to marry him. He'll change me after he makes love to me, as long as I marry him first. I tried to tell him that I didn't need or really want to get married, but he's old fashioned enough to need that for himself, so I agreed.

After we came back from Italy he asked me and I said no. He kept on asking and I kept telling him no. It wasn't until right before the battle with an army of newborns that Victoria had created to try to get to me, that he made a compromise with me.

He would make love to me and change me, if I agreed to marry him first. He would do both after we were married. Of course I agreed realizing that he apparently needed the old fashioned way of getting married before having sex. It didn't stop me from trying and I always ended up frustrated and worried that he didn't really want me.

He said the same thing he always did, "Bella, love, its too dangerous."

I actually thought after we were engaged, once the battle was over, that he would cave and make love to me. Of course I was wrong again. The only real change besides the planning of the wedding was that he became more controlling. Because I always felt so inferior to him I kept quiet.

I had changed so much just for his ass. I used to be the type of girl who had problems keeping her mouth shut, always speaking my mind to anyone who bothered me. I always stood up for myself and wasn't afraid of confrontation. I also used some language that as Edward would put it, "Its very unbecoming for a lady to talk that way."

I always felt that if I let my true personality out that he would push me away permanently. You see, he is so handsome and so far above me that I'm afraid that he's going to realize one day that he deserves better and can have better than me. Then he'll leave me again.

I'll do anything to keep him and make him happy, so that's another reason I agreed to marry him. The thing is that since that night that I had that first dream I have become unsettled and distracted. The dream isn't always the exact same one, but it does have the same person in it.

I also feel kind of responsible for his reasons for leaving me after my disastrous birthday party. I had told the family to please not worry about doing anything special for my birthday, but does Edward or Alice ever listen to what I want? No, never.

Not only had they planned a party but they also had gifts that I didn't want, as well as cake with all of the fancy crystal plates that no one would eat off of except me.

That turns out to be the one time I truly almost died at the hands or maybe I should say teeth of Edward.

I, being human got a stupid paper cut and Edward, wanting to save me, pushed me away from himself and into the plates which of course broke and cut me up pretty bad. Everyone had to leave the room except Carlisle who then cleaned me up and stitched my arm up.

Edward broke up with me a few days later and the whole family left. I became a zombie until Jake started to come around and he finally helped me to smile. I knew he wanted me to fall in love with him, but I also knew he wouldn't ever be anything to me other than a friend.

I made sure to never lead him on or give him any hope. I did find out that he was a werewolf when Laurent came back to check on me and tried to drain me. I was saved of course by a pack of the largest fucking wolves I had ever seen.

I eventually learned about imprints and what it meant for the wolves. I understood something then that I guess Jacob never did. I wasn't meant for him otherwise he would have imprinted on me. Of course that never happened.

When I left to go and save Edward after being told that I had committed suicide he knew then that he would never have my heart. He finally imprinted though, on a very sweet girl from another tribe altogether named January believe it or not and he was happy now that I had never given him a chance. He told me that if I hadn't pushed him away he might not have been where he was when he did meet her.

When he found out that I had forgiven Edward and was going to marry him he ran away. He ended up in the upper part of California and ran into another tribe. When he first saw her he was hooked. He was able to convince her parents to let her come here to La Push. Now they travel back and forth and will be getting married as well, but are waiting until Jake finishes school.

I really wished I could understand why I'm feeling so off about this whole wedding. Although I wasn't really happy about getting married, it made me happy to see Edward so excited. Again it didn't really start until that first dream came to me. After that first night, I started feeling uncomfortable, like something wasn't right.

Yet at the same time, I know what I want. I want to make love to my very handsome boyfriend, soon to be husband and become like him. Only then will I be equal to him and then he won't have to worry about me being in danger any more. He can relax and let me be more myself. Although I'm sure I'll have to watch my language, especially when I get angry.

Alice says that she sees the wedding coming off perfectly, yet things get blurry when she sees me reach the groom. She sees me in a wedding dress, but not the one she picked out for me to wear. So now she's driving me even crazier than I already am with this fucking dream not letting me go.

This dream really has me thinking though. Why am I having this same dream with the same vampire in it? I have no fucking clue who he is or why I'm dreaming about a vampire I have never met. The part that bothers me the most is the feelings that I have after I wake up from it.

The scene isn't always the same, but the vampire is always the same one and he always does things to my body that makes me feel things I have never felt before, not even with Edward. Unfortunately I always wake up before I even have an orgasm.

Edward always seems to think that its him causing these feelings, but there's no way I can tell him that I'm dreaming about a totally different vampire. This one has red eyes, which means he's a human drinker. That should scare the fuck out of me, but it doesn't. It actually turns me on even more.

I haven't actually seen his face clearly, but I have seen his eyes and I know that his hair is blonde. That's all I know. At first I thought I was dreaming about James, but there's something about this vampire that is different. Yet I kind of feel that there isn't really much difference between this vampire and James.

This vampire is dangerous. Not to me and I have no fucking clue how or why I believe that. James was as well, but this vampire has a darkness that covers him when I see him stand alone. When I stand next to him the darkness leaves him. That's another part of the dream that recurs without fail.

The dreams always seem so fucking real that I have been disappointed and sad upon waking up. I always wanted to see the end of whatever he was doing. Sometimes he's fighting another vampire and sometimes when I finally see the face of the other one it turns out that its him. He's fighting himself.

A few times though I saw him fighting with Edward. The really fucking weird part about that, I'm always wanting the strange vampire to win. I don't want Edward to hurt him. And when he's there I don't want Edward around.

A few times Edward is trying to take me away from him and I start to fight. Obviously I'm not strong enough to fight off Edward so he usually pulls me away and that just fucking pisses me off. Its like to take me away from this strange vampire is to rip my heart out. I have woken up and snapped at Edward for no real reason. If he only knew the truth he would dump my ass again.

That's why I haven't told him about the dream. I would then have to tell him that the thoughts of what I want this vampire to do to me or what I want to do to him is definitely X rated. I don't understand it myself, but there's just something that makes me want this strange vampire more than anything I have ever wanted, even Edward. That fucking scares me!

Then two nights ago the dream changed from more pleasant ones to nightmares. I kept seeing other red eyed vampires, but these made my skin crawl and my blood run cold. They were planning on forcing themselves on me, raping me over and over again.

That alone scared the shit out of me. It seemed so fucking real and I was beginning to go crazy as I had no one I could talk to about these stupid dreams. There was no fucking way I could talk to Alice or Esme. I had no one and I was feeling so fucking alone. That is until the day I got a shock from Rose.

Edward was going hunting and had asked Alice to watch over me, but she had a sale she wanted to go to and there was no fucking way I was going to go and be dragged around the mall for hours. It was Rose that spoke up and said she would stay with me. That just fucking confused me even more because I knew she didn't like the fact that I was wanting to be turned. She hated me or so I thought.

Once we were alone she told me that she didn't hate me, she hated what I allowed both Edward and Alice to do to me. She saw them taking my decisions away from me and forcing me to do things their way. She wished that I would stand up for myself.

I explained my reasoning with her and she scoffed and told me that I deserved better than Edward. As far as she was concerned he was nothing but a spoiled child that had never grown up. Then she shocked the shit out of me by asking what was wrong.

She said that while she may act like the ice queen and a bitch she also watched what was going on around her and others and knew something was up with me. I was distracted, even when with Edward and usually all of my attention was on him.

I decided that I needed to unload everything and so that's what I did. I told her about my dreams and how I felt when waking up, they felt real. Then she asked me a question that really fucking blew me away as I had never thought about it. She asked me if I was falling for the vampire I kept seeing.

I tried to deny it, but even I realized that maybe she was right. The vampire was doing things to me that Edward has refused to do. We talked for hours about my fears and my own desires and not necessarily those of a sexual nature. I felt like something was missing from my relationship with Edward. I realized that maybe I should step back for a couple of weeks and rethink the wedding.

The one thing that I was sure of was that I did love Edward, deeply. The fear though that I was now feeling was that maybe I was falling for someone who didn't even exist. How in the fuck would I be able to give all of my heart to Edward if I was thinking about someone else, whether he was real or not. I was becoming even more fearful as time went by.

I should have been scared, but not about the dream or Edward or even the wedding. How was I to know that there were worse monsters out there just waiting for the right moment to attack. Watching me, knowing that the minute Edward and the family left they could strike.

Unfortunately I was their prey and little did I know that when Edward left to go hunting with his family, it would be the last time I would see him for a very long time. . .

**A/N So please tell me what you think. Before anyone asks, Bella in this story has dreams that are prophetic. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys. Next chapter we find out exactly what is going on. In case you haven't figured it out, there's gonna be tons of swearing in this story. I am surprised as to the response I have gotten and hope that I can do this story justice. Hopefully, I'll be updating Seattle Nights in a couple of days. Still have to write the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N A huge thanks to my very special friend OoJasper'sAngeloO and my pre-reader sinfulroad69 for their help with this chapter. In this chapter we find out who took Bella and why. Oh, I meant to ask last chapter but I'm wanting to know what everyone thinks of the cover for this story? My beta made it for me. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Major's POV**

I had almost not answered the phone when it fuckin' rang, but then Peter said that I needed to answer it. The only reason I did was because I've never seen Peter's gift steer him wrong. He couldn't tell me why, the cryptic bastard, but he did know that it was important for me to do so.

It seems that Carlisle was callin' for not only my help, but Peter and Char's as well. Peter was an excellent tracker, as well as almost bein' as good as I am at fightin'. There's only one person Peter has never beaten and that's me. Char, even though she is female, is still a better fighter than most male vampires.

All Carlisle would tell me is that Edward's bride-to-be is missin' and although they didn't know who, they did know that it was vampires that took her. They were pretty sure that she was unharmed at least at the time they took her as they couldn't smell any of her blood, so she wasn't bleedin'.

That was all they were sayin' until we got there. This wasn't really all that unusual, vampires have been taking humans for different reasons for centuries. Although I must admit that if it was the group Peter had mentioned then not only were the Cullen's fucked, but so was the girl.

Now normally I wouldn't have even bothered especially since it involved a human, but Peter's gift was practically drivin' him fuckin' crazy with only one detail. Somehow this human girl was fuckin' important and she needed our help. If I didn't trust Peter as much as I do then I wouldn't have given two shits about her, or what happens to her. She's just a fuckin' human.

Actually I still don't care, but if Peter says we need to help then we will. Sides' Carlisle promised us a shitload of money if we got the girl back, with the amount doubled if we got her back alive and unchanged. I really wasn't all that sure that we could do the last part, but for the money he's offerin' I sure as fuck am gonna try.

We decided to bring our truck with us so it took longer to get to the Cullen's than it normally would have. If we're dealin' with a human we needed a safer way to get her back to where she was supposed to be. Although it was gonna be hard as that meant havin' to be in a small space with our food source, how fucked up is that?

What I just couldn't seem to understand is how that fuckin' pussy was refusin' to turn her if she is his mate. If it had been me I would have turned her right away, none of the fuckin' excuses I heard when I asked Carlisle that very question. Oh well, its not my problem. Now if I feel like its too much for me to handle then I may turn her before takin' her back. Of course then that means I lose some of the money we were promised.

I called Carlisle to inform him that we were now in Forks. I was gonna drop Peter and Char off and they would run to the human's house to try to get a whiff of the assholes who took the girl. I would drive on to the Cullen's and get the information from them. Once Peter and Char got there and we had an idea of how many and if we knew the vampires that had taken her, we would make our plans. I just fuckin' hope for their sakes that it wasn't the vampires that I was thinkin' about that had done the deed.

Carlisle was there to meet with me when I pulled up. I had just enough time to open my door when I saw Edward come out of the house yellin' at Carlisle that it wasn't necessary to bring me into the situation, he was quiet capable of findin' his human mate himself. I actually snickered at that.

Edward was someone that I would have just killed and not bothered with his ass. He was always hatin' what he is and he couldn't track or fight worth shit. I know, I've seen him fight. He always had the attitude about him that he was better than me, or anyone else for that matter. Just because he could read minds, he always thought he knew what was best, asshole.

He's an arrogant bastard. Of course I am too, but there's a difference between him and I. He's arrogant because he thinks he knows best because of his fuckin' gift, whereas I'm arrogant because I know what I can do. I also know that just the mention of my name puts fear into the hearts of most vampires that know of me.

Carlisle told him that Peter, Char and my expertise was needed. He reminded Edward that Peter was almost as good, if not better than Demetri of the Volturi and that I was the best fighter known and right now that's what it would take to find this human named Bella.

Carlisle then sat down with me and gave me the specifics of what they knew. Rose and Bella had spent time together while everyone else was out hunting. After spending the evening together Rose drove Bella home and dropped her off. They always checked the area for any unknown vampires before leaving her house and that is exactly what Rose did before she went back home.

Edward then went to pick her up to bring her back to their house to deal with things pertaining to the wedding. When he got to the house everything appeared normal at first, until he went to knock on the door. The front door was slightly ajar and there were at least two vampires that had been in the house.

His human's truck as well as her father's police car was both in the drive way. He couldn't hear a heart beat and when he entered the living room he saw that it had been turned upside down. He could smell fresh blood coming from upstairs.

He found the girl's father dead, his neck, back and legs were broken. He had used his shot gun on someone and because of the lack of bodies, they could only assume that it was a vampire he tried to shoot. The girl was gone and they had followed her scent along with the two vampires to the highway were it disappeared.

I was becomin' very uneasy the more they told me. I was beginnin' to believe that Peter had been right and it was that fucker Jim that was responsible. If this was the case then it could already be too late for the girl. At least as far as being used the way that fuckin' asshole Jim uses the human females he takes.

He was well known among some vampires while completely unknown to others. I have a feelin' the Volturi know about him, but since he's not really violatin' the vampire law, they leave him alone. Well he is, but the way he does it seems acceptable to the Volturi. The girls he takes are usually either turned or end up dead.

Edward was demandin' that he be allowed to come with us. I didn't really need him, but if it was Jim there's no fuckin' way I was lettin' him come with us. He would probably end up gittin' my ass killed or at least in trouble. Its not that I feared this fuckin' vampire, but he was cold, calculatin' and ruthless, just like I am. There is no fuckin' way I'm goin' to have Carlisle wantin' me dead because of Edward's stupid ass fuckin' everything up.

There was only one person that I knew of that would even think of goin' up against Jim. besides the Volturi and that is me. It's not because he's that hard to beat alone, its because he's usually surrounded by a lot of vampires. He actually used to be one of the war lords in the south until he found a more profitable line of work so to speak.

He's now very rich and has more vampires workin' for him just because he pays well and the feedin' is good. Although most of his customers are vampires, he does also cater to humans. They don't know what he is of course, but they don't really need to know, as he doesn't deal with them personally.

I had noticed that none of the females, includin' Alice, was around and asked Carlisle about it. Of course it was just like I figured, they didn't want their females around the likes of myself and Peter or Char. I was known for takin' what I wanted so I'm guessin' they wanted to make sure that I wouldn't try anything. It was Edward's idea to send them away and Carlisle went along with it for whatever reason.

I wouldn't have fuckin' touched Alice because she just wasn't enough for me and Rose and Esme were mated. I may be an asshole who takes what he wants, but I have never taken another vampire's mate. That is just too fuckin' dangerous. To do that means an instant death sentence by the Volturi. Sides' I like Carlisle and Emmett and I would never do anything to upset them in that way.

I did point out to Carlisle that if they didn't trust me with mated vampires how could they trust me with Edward's human? It was simple for them, Edward was goin' with us, or so they thought. I hadn't yet decided if I was gonna let him tag along or not.

Peter and Char finally showed up and I could feel the worry pourin' off of Peter somethin' fierce. He had something he was carryin' and his features matched his emotions. Whatever they had found out, it wasn't good.

Peter sighed before startin' and I was right, "We went to the Swan house and found the scents of the two vampires and they ended at the highway. They apparently had a car and carried the girl to it. We brought something that has the girl's scent and some leaves with the vampire's scent as well. Major, I hate to say this but it was Jim."

They held up some girls clothin' and Edward acknowledged that it was indeed Isabella's. I would need her scent to be able to know which girl she was. Emmett who had been there, but was actually quiet for a change, brought out a picture of the girl. There was nothing special about her, she was a plain human girl.

Edward asked since we seemed to know the vampire if we knew where she was bein' held and why he took her. I didn't want to be the one to fuckin' tell him, I also didn't want to have to tell him I wasn't riskin' my ass by allowin' him to join us in tryin' to get the human back and I really didn't want to tell them why they took her. I let Peter have the fun.

"Edward, first of all, we can't allow you to go with us. If you try to follow us we will either stop lookin' for this girl, or we will continue after we rip you apart. To allow you to go would put us all in very grave danger. You're too emotionally attached to the girl and while we have an idea of what we'll find, you would probably do something stupid and get us all killed. We can go and get her back, hopefully before its too late. We know the vampire and we know exactly what is goin' on. You wouldn't be able to control yourself.

The vampire we are dealin' with is an extremely dangerous one. He has no special gift, but he has a fuckin' shit load of vampires workin' for him that will kill anyone who tries to defy him or fight him. We know what he does for a livin' and what he'll do to defend his line of work so to speak."

It was Carlisle who asked the million dollar question, "What does he do and why would he take Bella, a human?"

I let Char answer that question since it was gonna upset them no matter what, "Its what he does. He takes human females, pretty ones and then trains them. Once they are trained, they are then forced to work for him. Vampires come from all over the world to seek out business with Jim. Once the girls get older, or become sick, or too old to be of any use, then they are either turned, or used as food."

"At the risk of sounding stupid, just what kind of business is this bastard in?" Emmett asked.

"You won't like it and as far as the girl is concerned its probably already too late to save her innocence. At least I'm assuming' that she was innocent. You know a virgin. Jim takes human females, trains them in how to please a male vampire and females as well. Then he pimps them out to be used for pleasure.

If they are virgins, then they are just forced to give blow jobs unless a vampire comes along that has enough money to take a virgin for the evenin'. I believe the goin' price for one is like a million. Of course once the girls are there and know about vampires, they can never be allowed to live, or leave unless they are turned." Char explained.

"The girls are protected in that any vampire that bites them, or drains them will be killed. They are to be basically unharmed, so that they can be used in bringing other vampire's pleasure. And just so you know, the Volturi do know about this, but sees nothing wrong with it because none of the human girls are ever left alive, or at the very least are turned." Peter told them.

Of course the fuckin' emo boy started yellin' about us findin' her and before she is touched. He was goin' whether we said he could or not. I calmly explained to Carlisle that Edward was too fuckin' emotional and would end up doin' something stupid that would either get the girl killed or us killed or possibly even both. He promised to keep him there as long as we promised to bring her safely back to them.

Then the boy actually started spoutin' off shit about the girl not bein' safe around me and that I would end up killin' her. He kept callin' me a monster and that I wouldn't be able to control my blood lust around her.

Carlisle then tried to convince me to take him and I told him it was either he stays behind or we were out. I reminded him that we knew where the girl was and could easily get her out of there as long as she was still alive and unchanged.

It took a lot of arguing, but they finally realized that we were their only real hope of Isabella bein' saved and away from the vampires that were out to use her. We left shortly after we had come to an agreement or I should say that Carlisle and I had come to an agreement, Edward said he would find her on his own.

We left right after that and it wasn't until we were about an hour away from where we knew Jim kept the girls that Peter decided it was time for me to get her scent so I would know which girl. Even though I had seen her picture they might have changed her hair, etc.

The shit hit the fan when I pulled out a shirt that she had worn. Things not only changed, but shit started happenin' after that, that just fuckin' pissed me the fuck off! I almost ripped Peter's fuckin' ass apart before we even got there and the worst part... This was only the beginnin'. . .or maybe I should say it was the beginnin' of the end of everything I had ever known. . .

**A/N Please tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys. In the next chapter, the Major and Bella finally meet, and it won't be pretty. The Major is gonna be a very BAD boy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N A huge thanks to my very special friend OoJasper'sAngeloO and my pre-reader sinfulroad69 for helping this chapter to become better. In this chapter, we find out just what they make the girls do, and how they get Bella to do as she's told. Just so you know, Jasper is a very BAD boy again. I guess you could say this chapter has some lemonade in it. This chapter is definitely rated M. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Major's POV**

After gittin' a whiff of the girl's scent I knew that it wasn't gonna be easy. Her smell was almost intoxicatin' and I realized after Peter fuckin' shot his mouth off that I had been holdin' the shirt close enough to continue to inhale her fragrance. It smelled of lavender and strawberries.

Peter had seen that I was still inhalin' and spoke up, "Major, I haven't seen you smilin' like that since, well, I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that!"

"Shut the fuck up Peter. The girl's scent is unlike anything I have ever smelled. I'm not fuckin' smilin' at the scent, but at the fact that the stupid boy had her around him and was stupid enough to leave her human and a virgin. He's also stupid enough to be followin' us. Or have you not noticed?" I growled out.

"I already knew he would. Should we make a detour and forget about goin' after the girl? I do recollect you tellin' Carlisle that if Edward went or followed us that we wouldn't help." Peter said with a fuckin' shit eatin' grin.

Fuckin' know it all asshole! Sometimes he just pissed me the fuck off with his knowin' shit. He knew somethin' and I already knew he wasn't gonna fuckin' share with me. His famous shit eatin' grin is always followed by, "I can't tell you that Major."

Of course that ain't gonna stop me from askin', "What the fuck do you know, Captain?"

"Awww, now Major you know I can't share with you, but you haven't answered my question, nor have you stopped or turned around. So are you gonna keep your promise to not help find the girl and get her back safely?" Peter asked still grinnin' at some secret shit.

That just really fuckin' pissed me off and I had no clue why. All I did know was that I was takin' a short detour and rippin' the boy's legs off and then goin' after the girl. I knew that Carlisle really cared about her and he was someone that I did respect and called a friend. Friends help friends right?

I started thinkin' back on the conversation we had with Carlisle. He told us that the girl has been missin' for four weeks. He had suggested that he call me right away, but fuckin' Edward told him that he could find her. Of course he never did. After the fourth week Carlisle called me.

I had explained what I knew of the place to Carlisle. The price is very high for a human virgin, but less for a vampire virgin. I had told Carlisle all of this and he fixed it so that I could pay for Isabella. I would then get her out of the place with Peter and Char's help. Once out, I would then take her home and be paid for our services. Simple right? It should have been, but I should have known just by Peter's fuckin' grin that it wasn't gonna be simple at all.

Before we left I repeated my threat that if Edward or anyone else followed us, or tried to interfere we would stop and forget about helpin', but Peter and I both knew that the stupid boy wouldn't listen. When Peter asked if we were gonna follow through with the threat we had made it fuckin' pissed me off.

We did make a detour, but not to stop from gettin' the girl back. Although I can't fuckin' understand why I wasn't followin' through with my threat. I have never not followed through. And of course Peter, the asshole, just kept on grinnin'. Idiot!

We stopped and ambushed Edward. It was easy even though he could read our minds. We just know each other so well that we don't have to fuckin' think. We knew what to do to catch him in the middle of the three of us. We made quick work and just took his legs off. Then we hid them and called Carlisle to tell him where he could find Edward and his legs. I did tell Carlisle that he had better wait until he heard from us before puttin' the fucker's legs back on. I wanted to find the girl first.

I knew that the girl was probably no longer "pure" as fuckin' Edward put it. She might still be a virgin, since virgins are the most expensive ones and most vampires can't afford the price for one, but she's probably already had to learn some of how to please male vampires.

I know how this place works as I have been there and used some of their services. I never used a human though. I'm too fuckin' rough and need a vampire that can handle rough. I would kill a human and since that's against their rules, I can't do a human. They do turn some of the girls so they have both human and vampires to take care of a man's needs.

Some of the girls are kept as a virgin. They turn them before they have sex. Its torture for the girls, but pure bliss for us males. What happens is that they have sex and the hymen is torn, but unfortunately for them, it repairs itself. That means its broken over and over again. What does it mean for us males? A nice tight pussy, I know I'm one of the ones who get pleasure from them.

Those girls are the ones who fought Jim and the other "trainers" or who killed one of the other girls. It does happen from time to time. A human gets jealous of another human girl that gets attention from one of the trainers.

Jim usually trained the girls for several weeks before they started "workin'". He started them out as givin' blow jobs, hand jobs and makin' the girls learn how to please and get a vampire to cum. He kept them under control by threatenin' their lives, but Carlisle explained that Isabella was not a normal human. She was one of the rare ones who put the welfare of others ahead of her own needs and life.

Peter and I have fought in enough wars and even single fights to know that the best plans are always the most simple ones. We also knew that it only takes one tiny thing to fuck everythin' up and that's basically what happened when we got to the little villa type place.

Its out in the middle of the desert in fuckin' Nevada. No humans come out this far because its in the middle of the fuckin' desert with no water anywhere. At least that's what the humans believe. Jim is crafty and for obvious reasons doesn't want humans findin' out about his place.

So any human flyin' overhead only sees a pile of rocks. His place is underground and only a vampire can move the "door". He has underground pipes that bring water in from surroundin' underground pools. They are there, just very deep under the surface. They also have generators for power and shit.

We parked our truck in the middle between the desert and the closest road. We knew that we could run with the girl, but not the whole way. The truck was hidden behind some boulders and hopefully Jim wouldn't know of my deceit until we were long gone.

Peter and Char went with me inside. They would wait for me there. The story was that I was horny and wanted a really good fuck. Since Peter and Char were part of my coven then they would wait for me inside.

I spoke with Jim and he was willin' to let me choose a human virgin, especially since I had offered him three million and paid it upfront. He wasn't really happy that I wanted one that wasn't completely trained yet, but it was the promise that the girl would be trained by the time I got done with her that sold him. For that price I was given a week to be with her.

When I got to the room where the new girls were kept I recognized Isabella right away. I was kind of surprised to feel absolutely no fear from her towards me. She was worried about the other girls and she was huggin' as many as she could. The rest she had actually pushed behind her as if to protect them. I wanted to laugh at that, but I held it in.

The first reaction I myself had was that for a human she was beautiful. I have seen many humans that were indeed beautiful, but my body was reactin' strangely. I could feel myself wantin' to, well, I'm not even fuckin' sure what I was wantin' to do. I just wanted to pull her away and run. The really fuckin' strange thing is that she seemed kind of shocked, and a feelin' of recognition was comin' from her, almost as if she knew me.

I quickly told Jim which one I wanted. He misunderstood which girl I pointed at and told a blonde girl to walk to me. Isabella shocked the fuckin' shit out of me by yellin', "NO! Take me!"

I told Jim just before he went to hit the blonde girl that I wanted the dark haired girl that dared to speak up. Then I quickly added, "Why in the fuck were you goin' to hit the blonde when it was the other girl who spoke?"

"Because threats don't work with her unless its to one of the other girls. She does something wrong and one of the other girls gets punished. Unfortunately it cost me one of the young human females. I had her turned and now Isabella gets to watch whenever the girl is chosen over a human virgin. You know our rooms are sound proof, so at first we made Isabella go into the room and watch as someone she cares about got fucked over and over. Its gone a long way to make her more "willing", shall we say, to obey. If she doesn't then another girl will die while she watches."

Of course the girl can't just keep her fuckin' mouth from runnin' and she spoke up, "What is he doing here? I thought that I was still in training and wouldn't have to do anything with anyone else except the trainers? Or are you liars as well as monsters?"

I smirked, "Apparently Jim, you are gettin' lazy in your old age. She's still runnin' her mouth. I thought the only thing the new ones were allowed to use their mouths for was suckin' on vampire cocks."

Before Isabella could even comprehend what was goin' on Jim had smacked a red head that was closest to him. Her body actually flew through the air about ten feet before landin' in a puddle of blood, her own. She wasn't dead, but she sure wouldn't be suckin' on a cock for a good long while.

Isabella looked almost murderous at first and then her expression became neutral. She immediately came to stand in front of me with her head down. That's the way they are supposed to act when bein' chosen. They aren't allowed to talk unless the vampire payin' says they can.

The next thing that happens is the inspection. The girls all wear silk robes that really don't cover much. It was my right and my obligation to undo the robe and make sure that her body is to my likin'. I knew I couldn't get out of this although there was something almost screamin' at me to just grab her and run. I had to fight it down in order for Jim to not get suspicious.

I told her to undo the robe and to make sure it was open enough to let me see her whole body, at the same time there was a nudge that was tellin' me not to let Jim see her. I had to shake my head in order to get my fuckin' thoughts cleared of that kind of shit. For some reason I was gittin' fuckin' pissed off at all of this fucked up shit.

When she didn't move Jim started towards the girl still knocked out. She immediately turned towards me so that I could see, but no one else could and opened it up. I couldn't fuckin' stop the hiss that came out. She had bruises that were old and some new ones.

That fuckin' pissed me off and I got even more pissed off that I was havin' that kind of reaction to this girl, but her body was the most beautiful body I had ever seen. Her nipples were perked up because it was a little cooler in here than for the way the girls were dressed. I could see the goosebumps on her.

Her breasts were just the perfect size for my hands and her nipples perfect for my mouth. I saw that she had curves in all the right places and her pussy was covered in dark curls. I didn't mind the hair and I found myself havin' thoughts of what her pussy would taste like.

I reached out and drew a finger down her body slowly goin' between her breasts, continuing down to her curls which I swirled around my finger for a second and touched her clit. She flinched and when I looked up at her face she wasn't lookin' at me, but she was cryin'.

That really pissed me off for some reason and I quickly drew my hand away from her. She closed her robe and never moved just kept cryin' quietly. I turned and told Jim that she was the one I wanted. He was happy to have someone else train her, she had been causin' problems.

She was told to go with me and if she disobeyed at any point one of her friends would die a horrible death, while she watched. She just nodded and followed behind me. The thing is that now I couldn't wait to get her to the room we would be in. I'm a fuckin' asshole and I know it, but I was gonna get somethin' more than just money out of this deal.

As soon as we were in the room and I had locked it I turned and told her to remove the robe I wanted to see all of her. I had a feelin' that her ass was tight and if it was then I wanted to dream about fuckin' her from behind. I wasn't gonna fuck her, but I was gonna have some fun.

I turned and stripped out of my own clothes. Unfortunately when I turned back around she hadn't moved. I reminded her of the threat to her friends and she was quick to do as I had asked. And I was right, her ass was tight and I have never been this fuckin' hard in my life. I needed release and she was gonna give it to me.

I told her,"As you can see I need a release so here's whats gonna happen Isabella. First your gonna use that pretty lil' mouth that you seem to enjoy runnin and suck on my cock until I cum in that hot mouth of yours. You will swallow everything I give you. Then you're gonna lick me clean. After that you can put your robe back on and then we're gonna have a nice lil' chat."

I fully expected her to do just as I had told her. Instead I get something that I never expected to hear a human say, at least in this place. The thing is that I was so shocked at her that it took me a full ten seconds to react. And react I did by grabbin' her and tossin' her over my knees. She said, "Fuck you, you stupid fucking vampire. Just go fuck yourself! I'm NOT going to suck your cock or anything else for that matter. I'd rather die than to touch you!"

I know I could have had one of her friends killed and I reminded her of that, but I really needed her to understand who she was fuckin' messin' with. Once I had her over my knees I began to spank her. I was careful as I knew she is fragile, but she will think twice before mouthin' off again. I gave her thirty smacks, the exact number of words that she spewed out of her hot lil' mouth.

Once I was done I pulled her chin up so that she was lookin' me in the eyes. I needed her to understand that I wasn't gonna put up with her shit and she would obey me. Of course she didn't know yet that I was there to rescue her, "Now Isabella, we have a lot to talk about, but first thing is you will Not raise your voice to me nor will you mouth off to me. You will treat me with the respect that I deserve. Is that fuckin' clear? Just nod if you understand." She did as she was told and nodded yes.

The problem was that I still had a ragin' hard on, made even worse by the fact that her breasts were on my bare thigh. Her mouth was already close to where I wanted her, so instead of lettin' her get up I told her to just move her red ass down and do as she was told.

She was cryin' and shit so I changed my mind and told her to go to the bathroom and clean herself up. When she came out she would be takin' care of my needs. I could hear her mumblin' some shit about vampires thinkin' they owned her ass. I had to laugh, she sure as fuck got that right. I did own her ass and she would learn that sooner rather than later.

When she came out I was still sittin' where I had been when she went in. I had sat here for the whole ten minutes she had been in the bathroom, thinkin' of how good her mouth was gonna feel around my cock. It was feelin' so good that I, without even thinkin' about it, started to use my hands.

She froze when she saw what I was doin' with my hands. One slidin' up and down my shaft while the other was tuggin' on my balls. I made no indication that I even knew she was standin' there watchin' me. Somehow that was even more of a turn on.

I continued for a couple of minutes before finally tellin' her to come over and use her mouth for something instead of just runnin' it. When she got close enough I pushed her down so she was in the right position to put my cock in her mouth. When she went down the air blew her scent around and I smelled it then.

She was fuckin' aroused. And not just a little either. It was strong enough that had I been standin' it could have knocked me over. It stirred something in me and it made me freeze for a few seconds. When I had gotten ahold of myself once again I reached out to push her head towards me and that's when I heard shit hittin' the fan.

I heard the distinct sounds of vampire bodies crashin' against each other as well as vampire flesh bein' ripped apart. I grabbed my pants and threw them on. I told the girl to stay put or else and then ran out to find Peter and Char.

I was able to get almost halfway out when I heard more than saw Peter runnin' straight for me. He was fightin' vampires left and right. Char was with him and was helpin' his ass. This wasn't good, they knew to stay where they were at.

I started helpin' them fight. Finally Jim had come to see what all the shit was about and I never gave him a chance. I just struck and ripped his ass apart. When the dust had settled and it was just us three I asked Peter what the fuck he thought he was doin'?

"Sorry Major, but Carlisle called your phone so I answered it. I didn't tell him we were here just that we were waitin' to hear from you. There's a huge fuckin' problem and I needed to get to you and tell you to get the girl and get the fuck out of dodge, like an hour ago!" He practically yelled.

"Why?" Was my brilliant reply.

"Because apparently you pissed off Edward enough and he called someone and told them you had stolen his mate. He then told his "friend" that you were in charge of this place and as his right as Isabella's mate he wanted them to take you out and get his mate back. They are on their way as we speak. We gotta get out of here NOW!"

"Who did the idiot call?" I asked.

"The Volturi!". . .

**A/N Please tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N A huge thanks goes to my very special friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work, and my pre-reader sinfulroad69. Without them, this chapter wouldn't be any good. This chapter we hear from Bella and what has been going on with her. Its basically the previous chapter just in her POV. I did try to keep it from being a complete repeat but I needed to let everyone know her thoughts and reasons behind what she says and does. We also need to know what she's thinking and feeling about the Major. Of course the Major is still a very BAD vampire. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

I have been here in this place for four fuckin' weeks now. Several of the girls that are here now were taken the same night I was. Most of them are younger than I am, with one of them being the youngest in our group and she's fifteen.

Most of the girls do as they are told under the threat of being raped and killed in that order. Not me, oh no. That shit doesn't cut with me. Unfortunately they did find my weakness and so now I do as I'm told. Especially after Linda was bitten and then forced to be fucked violently over and over and she was/is a virgin.

I'll regret that for the rest of my life. She was sixteen. I refused to do what they wanted me to and she paid the price for it. I'm trying to make up for it by being more obedient and helping the other girls any way I can, including telling them to just do as they are told. I have also learned that if I cause a problem every now and then, it keeps the focus off of the other girls.

I'm sure that the Cullen's are doing everything they can and will eventually find me. I just hope that they can get me out of here, but the problem is that there's no fucking way I'm leaving the other girls here. I understand that they could never go back to their normal lives, they know too much.

Maybe Carlisle can turn them, or set them up so that they can live in peace at least. They shouldn't be made to stay here and they shouldn't be killed. Its not their fault that they know about vampires. I do know if the Volturi find out about them, they'll be killed for sure. The only sure thing for me is that I'm NOT fucking leaving them here, I don't fucking care what Edward says!

Yeah, so I fucking cuss a lot when I'm pissed. Although I have to tame my tongue and hold back when I'm with Edward or the Cullen's. I have slipped and Edward told me it was unladylike and for me to refrain from using that kind of language. At least here I can cuss all I want without having to watch who I might offend.

I have to say that I fucking hate what they are making us do. Basically they are teaching us how to bring pleasure to male vampires. They started out by teaching us the things that enhance the pleasure when giving blow jobs. I have to admit that the first few times I had to do it, I did vomit, especially when they came in my mouth.

I know that eventually we'll be taken by a vampire and we'll have to have sex. It will be a vampire that pays for a virgin. I'm more sad than scared though as I always dreamed about Edward taking my virginity through making love. Sadly that probably won't happen unless he hurries his ass up and gets here in time.

I'm more worried about the other girls. A couple aren't virgins and will be moved in a few days. Once moved they'll be for sale as sex toys. At least they won't be killed unless they disobey. I do my best to help each girl through what is happening and what is still to come. I also try to protect them by making them stay behind me and hug the ones I can reach.

Another "good" thing if you want to call it that is none of us have actually been touched. That privilege will go to the one who pays for a virgin. But once we are no longer pure, I'm sure the vampires working here will have their fun times. Jim makes sure that we stay pure until we are sold the first time.

Although we do have to remove the robes when doing anything to a vampire, they don't touch, but they do look. The problem for me is that when I disobeyed the first time I was knocked around and got some nasty bruises on my body. When they saw it wasn't gonna shut me up that's when they changed tactics and used harming the other girls to make me obey.

Another strange thing is that if we are "good" and obey completely, we are treated as royalty. We are basically pampered and well fed. The food is above excellent and yet they still watch that we don't gain too much weight.

When I was first taken I was kind of shocked at my own emotions. I actually felt fucking relief. I can't get married if I'm not there. I hadn't even realized just how much I didn't want the wedding shit until I was taken. I just hope that they didn't hurt Charlie, but I have no idea and they wouldn't tell me anything.

The only thing keeping me sane is those stupid fucking dreams I keep having of the same unknown vampire. Only now he's rescuing me and taking me away from not only this place, but from Edward. The last few dreams have been really scary. I watch as this vampire holds onto me by one arm while Edward grabs the other and he pulls. Edward keeps pulling until he rips my arm off.

He doesn't seem to care that he's hurting me. He only cares that someone is trying to take what he thinks of as his. I still can't see the other vampire's face, but I would recognize the hair and eyes, if I ever get to fucking see him. In some dreams he's touching my body and making me feel things that Edward never has.

I'm sure that Edward is missing me. He doesn't have me around to control. Do I still love him? Yes, I do, but the longer I've been here the more I realize that our relationship wasn't a normal one, even for a vampire/human one. I do love him, but I hate being told what to do, when to do it and what I can't do. But in order to become a vampire, I have to marry his ass first.

Back to the dreams, the only thing I do know for sure is that when I see this vampire, I always feel safe, protected and wanted. How fucked up is that? A dream vampire wants me more than the one who supposedly loves me. I just wish I could figure out why I keep having these dreams and if this mystery vampire is even real, which I doubt.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the door opened and in walked Jim along with another male. I froze after pulling the girls behind me except for the two youngest ones who were terrified. Like I said, I would recognize that hair anywhere. Blonde, curly and chin length. I wanted to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't fucking dreaming again.

He finally pointed straight at me and told Jim he wanted me. At least I thought that's what he meant, but Jim pointed to Starr, the sixteen year old blonde girl. It was then that a surge of jealousy went through me and I just yelled out, "No, take me!"

Oh shit! Jim was about to hit Starr when the blonde sex on legs spoke up in a very deep, yet soft velvety voice and told Jim he wanted me and then asked why he was going to hit Starr. He explained to him that it was the only way to keep me in line.

Of course I can't seem to keep my fucking mouth shut and just had to go and spew out why this vampire was here? Along with whatever was in my brain. Apparently my filter is off today. And of course he had to go and berate Jim in front of us, which meant one of us would pay.

Sadly Brenda was the one to pay. Jim smacked her hard enough to send her flying and cause her to bleed. I wanted to go rip the fucking asshole apart. He's a fucking vampire and he uses it to hurt and abuse humans. I realized that if I didn't lose that train of thought and change my expression that someone else could be hurt. I quickly got to my feet and went to stand in front of the dream vampire.

He told me to open my robe and while this is not a new thing to me, I felt like I wouldn't measure up to what he wanted. I found it interesting that I wanted him to want me and that made me pissed off at myself. I could feel the tears that were connected to my anger, start up.

When I didn't immediately open my robe Jim started to head over to Starr. I quickly turned so that only the blonde could see me and opened it up. He hissed and I suddenly felt sad and angry at the same time that he didn't want me, I wasn't enough for him.

When he reached out and drew his finger down my body, I almost lost it. It was cold, but not as cold as Edwards touch had been. He moved his finger slowly and I found myself wanting him to put his hands all over my body and that pissed me off even more. And when he touched my pussy, I couldn't stop the flinch. Not because I didn't want him to touch me, but because I wanted him to touch me more than he was.

When he pulled away I closed my robe and was shocked to see that he wanted me. I was told to obey and follow him which I did with no problem except that I was pissed off at my body's reaction to him. He took me to a part of the place I had never been to before and stepped into a room.

He told me to remove my robe and then he turned and at vampire speed took his own clothes off. I was frozen at seeing his body. He was fucking beautiful and when he turned around and saw I hadn't moved I guess he saw it as disobedience and reminded me of the fact I was supposed to obey him.

I couldn't help it though. While he wasn't overly muscular, I could still see his muscles ripple as he moved. His chest was one that you could see the muscles and boy did he have them. I wanted to run my fingers down his chest and then on down to his cock which was standing proudly at attention.

For the first time I _wanted_ to suck a vampire's cock and I wanted it to be his. This really pissed me off more than anything else and of course I just fucking spew out of my mouth whatever was in my brain, without the filter again. Before I even realized what I had said, he had me over his knee and was spanking me. It hurt so fucking bad.

Once he was done, I knew I wouldn't be sitting very long for quiet awhile. He made me look at him and then told me that I would obey him and then went on to tell me that I would be giving him respect and I would be sucking his cock and that afterwords we would have a talk. He told me to just move my "red ass" down and get started.

I was pissed off and hurt that he would hurt me. So of course I was crying. He suddenly told me to go and clean myself up and take care of any human needs that I had. He also told me that when I came out I would be taking care of him.

I spent as much time as I could to try to get my temper under control. I didn't want to spew more shit out and get another spanking. That shit just fucking hurts and it hurts that he wanted to hurt me. But that's not the real reason I was pissed.

It wasn't the spanking that turned me on. When he was talking to me, I could feel his cock on my stomach and I wanted it further down south so to speak. I wanted to feel his body against mine with no clothes on. I wanted him to touch me and do what he had done to me in my dreams.

When I had looked into his eyes the first time, when I was still draped across his lap, I saw so many things. I saw loneliness, darkness, a sense of being haunted and being lost forever. I wanted to take it all away and fill it with peace, joy and love. I needed the few minutes to calm down.

Of course the asshole just had to be doing something that made my insides flip in a good way. He was stroking his cock and playing with his balls. That turned me on more than I would have thought possible watching something like that. I stood there watching and wanting him to touch me and for me to be the one touching him.

When he told me to come over and use my mouth for something other than just running it, I gladly did as I was told. I went down on my knees and was just about to give what I had hoped would be the best blow job of my short career when I heard noises outside of the door.

I was pushed aside and told to stay here. He quickly pulled his pants on leaving his shirt and boots behind. I went and grabbed my robe and put it on to cover me in case someone else came through the door like maybe Edward.

I had a feeling that he was the cause of all of this noise and I knew from the sound that it was vampires fighting vampires. Then I heard voices talking and although I couldn't make out all of the words, I did hear the words Edward and Volturi. Oh shit, what in the fuck did Edward do? I seriously wanted to rip his ass apart if he called Aro.

Didn't he realize that I could either be killed or turned by Aro? I was supposed to have already been turned. Stupid idiot, he never thinks things through and that's the one thing that always bothered me about him.

The door was suddenly thrown open and before I could ask I was thrown over the vampire's shoulder, but before I could react or even ask what the fuck was going on, I was suddenly very exhausted and fell asleep over this hot vampire's shoulder. . .

**A/N Please let me know your thoughts. The next chapter, Bella and the Major will have their first real conversation and its probably my favorite chapter so far. It ain't gonna be pretty. A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N A huge thanks to my special friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work, and to my pre-reader sinfulroad69 without them this chapter wouldn't have been any good. In this one we get to see their first real conversation if you want to call it that. We get a real picture of the true Bella Swan. This is one of my favorite chapters and I hope you enjoy this one.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Major's POV**

As soon as Peter yelled that the idiot had called the Volturi, I felt the urge to run and protect the girl. Once I had taken Jim down, I stopped long enough to get the information from Peter.

"Captain, report!" I growled out at him.

He told me that Carlisle, knowin' that this would appear to be a set up, called mainly to find out if we had found Isabella yet and if so to get her out of there. He wanted no problems from me and he was wise to inform us of Edward's stupidity. Why in the fuck would he think that they would fuckin' help his ass, when his so called "mate" is human.

The Volturi would not give them any more chances. They would kill the girl without hesitation. I knew that they already knew of her, but expected her to already be turned. When they saw she was still human, it wouldn't matter who she belonged to, she would be killed and probably the whole Cullen family as well.

I needed to get her the fuck out of here. I yelled for Peter to go and get the girl while Char and I made sure that there were no vampires left alive. I told Peter to meet us as the truck. Peter turned and ran into the room and I decided to knock her out before he could run with her. I didn't need her smart ass mouth runnin' while we were runnin' for our lives.

Char asked about the other human females and I told her that the Volturi would take care of them. They couldn't live knowin' the truth about vampires so we were gonna just let the Volturi have them.

Peter said that he didn't feel that the Volturi were here yet. Apparently Edward had only called them about an hour ago so it would probably be another twenty-four hours before they got here. Didn't fuckin' matter, I wanted to be as far away from here as possible.

Once Char and I were certain there were no more vampires and all body parts were ash, we told the other females that someone would be there within a day to help them. No sense in tellin' them they would be dead once their help arrived.

Peter had put the girl in the back and I joined Peter in the front. Char sat in the back with her and with Peter behind the wheel we took off like a bat out of hell. It was time to wake the human up and I'm sure that she would have somethin' to say.

As soon as she was awake she started shootin' off questions, "What the fuck just happened? Where are we? How long was I asleep? How in the fuck did I just fucking fall asleep like that? Where are we going? Wait, were are the other girls? Did I hear something about the fucking Volturi coming? What about the other girls?"

Peter was drivin', but he was starin' at the girl in the rear view mirror and Char was just plain out starin' at her. They were expectin' her to be scared, but she's ain't a normal human that much is fuckin' clear. Peter cut right to the chase, "How in the hell do you know about the fuckin' Volturi?"

The girl once again shocked the shit out of us, "Oh I not only know about them, I fucking met them in Italy. Now fucking answer my fucking question, what about the other girls? You can't just fucking leave them there to be killed!"

I was about to warn her to watch how she spoke to us, but Peter slammed on the brakes causin' the truck to fish tale until he got control of it. Once the truck was still he turned to her with confusion and anger, "Girl, I don't know what you think you are doin', but if you expect us to believe that you met them and walked out still human then you are crazy. That shit just ain't gonna fly with us. So explain why you are lyin' to us!"

"I'm not fucking lying! Why would I lie about something like that? You asked me how I knew about them and I just fucking answered your fucking question! What would I gain by lying? So how about you answer my question now, what about the other girls? We need to go back and get them away before Aro and his guards show up and kill them!" she yelled.

I knew she was tellin' the truth. Peter looked at me for confirmation which I gave to him. I also knew this girl was a spitfire and it didn't matter to her that we were vampires, ones that drank human blood. She was gonna stand up for what she wanted. I liked that about her and that right there just fuckin' pissed me off!

I spoke up then, "Explain how you fuckin' met the Volturi and managed to walk out of there alive and unchanged? And even though the Volturi probably won't be there until tomorrow evenin' we are NOT goin' back. I don't fuckin' care what happens to the human girls there. They know too much, so they need to be killed and who better to do it than the Volturi? Although now we'll have them on our ass and that fuckin' pisses me off!

I ought to go and rip that fuckin' boy's limbs off for callin' them and then lyin' to them. Just so you know, Carlisle Cullen called and asked for our help in gettin' you out of there. Of course they didn't know who had you or why. We did as soon as we smelled the other vampires. Edward wanted to come with us and tried to follow us, but we didn't need or want his brand of trouble. We would have had you out of there with no problems had he not called Italy. He fuckin' told them I was in charge of the place which the Volturi know isn't true. He did tell them that I fuckin' stole you away from him and that as your mate, he demands that I return you. He's an asshole and I ought to go and teach him another lesson."

She picked up on the part I said about another lesson and said, "Another lesson? What in the fuck does that mean? Did you do something to Edward? Wait, you said earlier that he "tried" to follow you. That means that he stopped or was he stopped by you?"

"Yeah, I set an ambush after he started followin' us after I told Carlisle that if he followed us or tried to that we would stop tryin' to get you back. The money was too much to turn down so we ripped his legs off and then called Carlisle to go and get him and put him back together. He would have caused way too much trouble and you would probably have been killed before we could have gotten you out of there. That boy thinks that just because he can read minds that he knows fuckin' everythin', when he knows shit. Now he got the fuckin' Volturi after us and he needs to be brought down another notch or two.

If it wasn't for Carlisle, I would have just fuckin' killed his ass. Out of respect for him I haven't, but if he causes any of us to come to harm or meet our death, he will die as well, I'll make sure of it."

The girl shocked the shit out of us again. I could feel her mixed emotions and she was feelin' so fuckin' many that I was havin' a hard time as it was becomin' overwhelmed. She finally spoke up, "So you are here to rescue me and take me back to Edward is that correct? But it wasn't Edward that called you, but Carlisle did and when Edward was told to leave everything to you he refused and tried to interfere even though he had been told that you could handle shit? Am I doing okay so far? Now I have two questions that I would really fucking like for you to answer! I want to know if you're really planning on fucking leaving those girls to a horrible fate, or are we turning this fucking truck around and helping to save their lives? And secondly, are you really taking me back to Edward? If you are then just fucking leave me with the other girls."

I growled. I did not fuckin' like bein' told what to do and I certainly wasn't gonna stand for no puny lil' human girl to tell me either. I said nothing, but turned to Peter and told him to keep goin'. When he started the truck back up and got back on the road headin'away from the place, she went ballistic.

"You are a fucking asshole. How dare you disregard those innocent lives that will be destroyed! If I heard you correctly then the only fucking reason you bothered to take me is to collect money from Carlisle. Well you can just fucking forget it, you fucking bastard! I'll fucking run before I let you drag me back to hell! I don't know what your name is, but you better turn this fucking truck around and take me back. You can drop me off. Then Mister asshole there can be on his merry way." she yelled.

This girl was seriously askin' to be drained and was pissin' me off. It was Peter that really made the fuckin' shit worse when he spoke, "Peter, the name is Peter Whitlock and that pretty gal is my mate, Char. The asshole is Jasper or Major as we like to call him, he is also a Whitlock."

I growled at him lettin' him know he was walkin' a dangerous line. She didn't need to know shit about us. Again she can't seem to keep her fuckin' mouth from runnin', "Oh you are such a scary vampire, sitting up there growling at everything. You seem to think that what you want is the only thing that happens. I bet you even tell Peter and Char when they can fucking have sex. Oh no wait, I bet the three of you have shit going on and do those freaky three way thingys. Sorry Char, I guess you don't have a choice in the matter with Major asshole there. Now fucking turn this truck around and take me back!"

I was in the back and had her by the throat before she could even register that I had moved. I got right in her face and put just a little pressure so she would know I wasn't playin' around, "You need to stop givin' us orders. I do not follow anyone's orders and I'm not about to fuckin' start now. Now we will be goin' some place safe and then I'm callin' Carlisle to collect our money and will tell him where he can find you. In the meantime you will sit there and shut your fuckin' mouth. If I even hear one word out of it, I'll have Peter pull over and I'll fuckin' drain your ass and drop your carcass on the side of the road. Now shut up little girl before I lose my shit!"

The next hour was quiet except for my inner voice and the girl's quiet cryin'. Sure I was fuckin' pissed off, but I was findin' that my thoughts weren't goin' along with what I had told her. That was makin' me even more pissed off. Peter kept glancin' at me like he knew somethin' but wasn't gonna tell me. I hate when he fuckin' does that shit!

No for some fucked up reason the thought of drainin' her bothered me. The thought of leavin' her to be found by Carlisle also bothered me. And the thought of takin' her back and givin' her back to Edward bothered me the most. I found I was being challenged by this human and I liked it. I hated that I liked it and that made me angry.

The worst part right now is her tears. She's not cryin' out of fear or worry or even missin' anyone. No, I can feel her emotions and she's cryin' over the fact that the other girls will be viciously killed without regard to their family and friends. Personally I don't see the problem. I probably should have fuckin' killed them myself, but her tears were causin' my chest to hurt and I fuckin' hate that shit. After an hour of listenin' to her Peter finally spoke up, "Major, what would it hurt to at least call Carlisle and tell him about the girls. Since it was his fuckin' "son", as he calls him, that called the Volturi, let them take care of the girls. I know that he'll do whatever he can to protect them. It might help her so that she's not so upset."

"Now what in the fuck do I care about if she's upset or not? I'd just as soon drain her and be done with her ass, than to take her back to Carlisle." I replied.

"Major, I think we both know that her tears are botherin' you more than you care to admit. Just at least call Carlisle and tell him about the girls. Let them at least try to give them a chance."

I growled, but I have a feelin' that there was more goin' on than fuckin' Peter would tell me. I decided that maybe he was right, but I was only doin' this because maybe the girl would stop her fuckin' blubberin'.

I finally pulled out my phone and told the girl that I would call Carlisle and tell him about the girls. It would be up to him to save them if he could. I really expected for her to ask to speak to Carlisle or even Edward, but she told me to go ahead and call but she didn't want to talk to anyone. That fuckin' shocked me and then she smiled for the first time since I had first looked at her and I was fuckin'stunned. She was beautiful and I was in fuckin' trouble. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. I forgot to mention that this story will be short. Probably only another six or seven chapters if that much. Not to worry though I'm already working on another story idea. Actually another author came to me and asked me if I would write her story idea for her. Her son is taking home schooling using the computer for online classes, so she won't have time to do it. I had a similar idea and decided to run with it. I haven't started it yet but I'm thinking the title is going to be Wounded Soldier. A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N A huge thanks goes to my very dear friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work, and to my pre-reader sinfulroad69. Without them, this chapter wouldn't be any good. We get back into Bella's mind with this chapter. It's kind of close to the last chapter but not to worry, I do my best to not repeat, its just we need to hear her thoughts as we go through the story. I think you'll like Bella even more after this chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

When I first woke up I was confused. How in the fuck did I fall asleep. The vampire that had picked me up was almost as hot looking as the dream vampire, but almost as soon as I was over his shoulder, I fell asleep. I wonder if he has a gift?

When I woke up I had questions that I wanted answers to and others that I needed answers to. So back to my normal personality I started firing off questions. I couldn't understand how in the fuck I could just fucking fall asleep with everything going on, but my main concern was the other girls.

If the Volturi were on their way they wouldn't hesitate, they would kill every girl there, even if it wasn't their fucking fault that they knew about vampires. I can still remember the looks of shock when they found out what our captors were and even more shock when they found out that not only did I know about them, but I was engaged to be married to one.

When I asked them all of those questions I could see the one driving was watching me like a hawk even though he was driving. When he asked me how I knew about the Volturi I told him the truth about the fact that I had met them. Next thing I know he's slamming on the brakes and the truck is going all over the road. Stupid ass vampire driving!

Once the truck finally stopped he accused me of lying, the stupid vampire thinks that I would lie. I didn't have time for this fucking shit and asked them why I would lie. I did notice that the one driving did look at the dream vampire and he nodded his head like he was answering a question that I didn't hear.

Then he asked me how I had met them and managed to walk out still human. Then he started telling me about why they were here. I was their ticket for a fucking shit load of money. He then went on to tell me about what Edward had done in following them and what he had done to Edward. He truly was an idiot.

If he had shown up we all could have been killed. I guess he thinks he can handle anything and anyone because of his gift. I decided right then that there is no fucking way I'm going back, at least to Edward. While I still love him, I see now that he doesn't really care about me, just the control he has over me.

When I heard that it was Carlisle that called for help and not Edward, I knew right then that I meant nothing to him. I couldn't. Not if he was willing to let me die or whatever else might happen because he fucking thought he could save me when he didn't even know where I was at. Yet these three knew not only where, but why I was there and therefore knew exactly how to get me out of there without trouble. Or at least they would have, had Edward not called Aro.

I can't even begin to understand why in the fuck he would endanger not only me, but the other girls who were there. I quickly made sure that I understood what they were telling me and then told them to turn the fucking truck around so we could save the other girls and then told them that if they were planning on taking me back to Edward that they could just leave me with the other girls.

The dream vampire then growled at me and then said something to the driver. He pulled back out on the road and proceeded to head in the opposite direction as the compound. Of course my mouth had a mind of its own and started yelling at said dream vampire. I didn't care about me so much, but those girls were innocent except to be taken by assholes as sex slaves.

I basically told them to take me back and just fucking drop me off. Of course I had to call the vampire a few choice names and let them know that I still didn't know their names. I almost laughed when the driver introduced himself, his mate and the dream vampire. It was kind of funny and the expression on Jasper's face was funny as shit. He was clearly shocked and pissed at the same time.

He growled at his friend and of course my mouth once again took off without me. Next thing I knew Jasper had me by the throat. He threatened to kill me and leave my body by the side of the road. While it was a much better option than facing the Volturi, I wanted to see those girls saved.

I finally decided to keep my mouth shut, for now anyway. So for the next hour I just let my emotions take over. I was angry and worried and yet it wasn't my main emotion. I wanted to go and help my friends. I was feeling the sadness at knowing they would be killed and the way it would be done, without regard to their feelings. They would die scared and alone.

After an hour Peter finally spoke up asking Jasper what would be the harm in calling Carlisle and telling him about the girls and seeing if he would try to help them. He finally agreed and after I told him that I wouldn't be talking to anyone he dialed the number. I couldn't help myself and I smiled at him.

He just stared at me for a minute and I saw a tiny flicker of something that only lasted for a second. I saw it though and it gave me hope. The look was of one who had seen the sun for the first time after being blind. Like I said it only lasted for a second and then the cold look of a killer returned.

He called Carlisle and I could actually hear Edward yelling at Carlisle to be allowed to talk to Jasper or the Major as they were calling him. Somehow that name fit him better than Jasper did. He finally told Carlisle to either shut Edward up or he was hanging up.

He told him that I was with them, but that I didn't want to speak to them. I heard the Major telling Carlisle the events as they happened leaving out some details like trying to get me to give him a blow job and seeing me naked. I then heard Edward yelling again that he was demanding to speak to me.

The Major looked at me giving me an option which shocked the shit out of me. I shook my head no and then decided that Edward needed to hear why I was refusing to speak to him. I spoke loud enough that I knew he would hear me, "Edward, I refuse to speak to you after finding out that you fucking called the Volturi. Why in the fuck would you do something like that? You basically just signed my death warrant and that of the other girls that are left behind to face them alone. Now I want you and the whole family to go and find some way of saving those girls and I mean do it fast before the Volturi get there. I promise you if you don't even try to help those girls after putting them in danger like that, I will personally have the Major as you call him come and rip your fucking dick and balls off and burn them. You don't really need them anyway as you refuse to use them. Now get your fucking ass in gear and go and help those girls. I still can't believe you were stupid enough to do something like that. Just so you know, if you don't get those girls out safely, our wedding is off!"

He was yelling again and the Major growled into the phone. I guess Carlisle got him to shut up as the Major then told him that we were on the run and were hoping to stay out of the Volturi's sight. He told them to burn the place so that they wouldn't be able to pick up any scents, mostly ours. He then told him that once the girls were safe, to call him back and they would talk of returning me to them.

I fucking growled at that. There was no fucking way I'm going back to that asshole. Even though the Major is an asshole himself, at least he isn't a stupid one that does stupid shit without thinking about the consequences. I still can't comprehend why in the fuck Edward would do that just because he couldn't come with the Major and his friends.

Because he's a stupid boy that thinks he knows everything. I still feel love for him, but the respect I once had and even the wonder of him loving me is gone. He did that, he killed most of what I felt for him by first trying to force me into doing something that I never wanted to do in the first place, then putting others in danger because he thought he knew better. Of course he yelled at me for my language. He didn't even bother to ask if I was alright or if I had been harmed.

Apparently Carlisle agreed to the Major's terms and was about to hang up when Edward must have grabbed the phone. The Major growled out, "Don't fuckin' threaten me boy! Its not me that wants those girls saved, its your fuckin' mate. She practically demanded that we go back to save them. Now like I told Carlisle, once the girls are safe, we'll bring Isabella back to you. This is her doin' and actually if you hadn't been such a fuckin' whiny baby and not called the Volturi, she probably would be back with you right now. Instead you have just pissed not only her off, but me as well! Don't call me and Carlisle, if he does try to call me or follow me, I'll rip his ass apart and burn em'. You know me well enough to know I never make idle threats." With that he hung up.

Then he turned to me and said, "There, Carlisle said that him and his family would go and take care of the girls. They would figure out somethin' and make sure the Volturi didn't find them. They'll burn the place completely and hopefully the Volturi won't be able to follow our scents. Once that is done they'll call back and then we'll take you back home. That way you can be sure that it will get done. I just wish that Carlisle would let me just fuckin' rip that stupid boy apart. Either way you'll be back soon enough."

"NO! I refuse to go back to that asshole. Did you not even realize that he never even asked if I was alright or if I had been harmed? No, if you need the money that badly then you can take me back, collect your fucking money and then swing back and pick me up. You can drop me off somewhere if you don't want me around, but I'm not fucking going back to stay!" I yelled, I was pissed.

I saw something flash in the Major's eyes. Again, it was there and then was gone just as quickly. Actually it was more than one emotion, jealousy, pain, then wonder and then nothing. He was back to being cold. I fucking hated when he did that. All I could see when I looked at him was the dream vampire.

In the dream I saw him loving me. Being tender at times like when making love. Yeah I saw him make love to me and I could almost feel what he could do to my body. He was rough at times yeah, but like I said before there was always a dark cloud hanging over him until I saw me standing next to him. The cloud was always gone then. I thought about it and realized something else.

When I looked into his eyes when he was alone in my dream, they were empty, lonely, lost and yet wanting. When I saw him looking at me, I saw a light that wasn't there before. They sparkled and I saw life and maybe even love in them. It was then that it hit me and I knew that I was fucking screwed. I was falling for the Major and maybe I had already fallen.

Either way, I was so fucking screwed. He was an asshole of Major proportions. I had to laugh at my inside joke. He looked at me like I was crazy which I probably am for even liking his ass, which was really fucking hot by the way. He was fucking hot, but I sure as fuck wasn't gonna let him know that. I could feel my girly parts tingling with the image of him naked in front of me.

Suddenly he turned to me but said nothing. He just smirked at me like he knew exactly what I was feeling. How in the fuck would he know that? It was Char who had been quiet up until now that whispered to me, "I don't know what's goin' on in that mind of yours, but the Major can feel everythin' your feelin' girl. And by the look on his face I'm thinkin' that your feelin' lustful towards our Major." Yep! I am so fucking screwed. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. I also hope that Bella made you laugh at least a little bit. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N A huge thanks to my very special friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work, and to my pre-reader sinfulroad69, without them this chapter wouldn't be any good. This chapter we hear from both the Major and Bella, and yeah, she's still running her mouth. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Major's POV**

I was being quiet, tryin' to work out a plan. We were fuckin' runnin' for our lives from the strongest group of vampires ever known and they probably wanted us dead. I knew that they wouldn't believe the idiot's claim of me bein' the leader of the place, but we had left the humans alive. And we had taken the mate of another vampire, although the way she was talkin' she wasn't so sure.

I was just about to voice my concern about the tracker that worked for the Volturi. I had never met any of them, but I knew of Demetri's gift and how powerful it is. He can fuckin' track anyone, as long as he has been around the person or vampire or has smelled their scent.

With the human girl havin' been there and met all of the Volturi, I knew we were screwed. She was a liability and she would end up costin' us our lives. She would have to go, no matter how entertainin' she was. It was then I felt it, her lust and it was directed at me. I turned to her and smirked. I wanted her to know that I knew what she was feelin'.

She blushed then and yet she never turned her eyes away from mine. She was brave I have to give her that much, but she was dangerous to us because she had met Demetri and he could track her easily. I reminded Peter of that fact and he said that for our own protection we needed to keep her with us. It was more of his fuckin' cryptic shit. All of this was said at vampire speed, no need to let her know she would die sooner rather than later.

Of course the girl fuckin' figured out somethin' was bein' said and point blank asked, "Alright, I know you two are fuckin' talkin' about me, want to clue me in as to how you're goin' to kill me?"

It was Char who had been sittin' next to the girl who answered her, "I'm sorry, but since Demetri is trackin' us we need to get rid of you. You met him, therefore he can track you anywhere in the world. That could cost us our lives. So its either you or us. Although if my mate is tellin' the truth then we need to keep you here with us. My instincts are tellin' me that we need you, as much as you need us. I don't want to see any harm come to you, I like seein' the Major put in his place!"

"That's just fuckin' fine with me. Just drop me off here and I'll find my way to safety. I would really hate to see assholes one and two up there be killed because of me. Oh and please don't worry about my ass. Demetri could never find me. Ever. You see, I'm immune to most vampire gifts. At least to Aro's, Jane's, Alec's and Demetri's. I was immune to Edward's gift as well."

Peter fuckin' slammed on the brakes again. I'm seriously thinkin' about rippin' that foot off that he's usin' to do that. This time though I had to agree with him we needed to find out what the fuck she's talkin' about and then either get rid of her or find a place of safety.

As soon as the truck was stopped I was out and had the back door open and pulled the girl out. I pulled her away from the road and into the woods that we were surrounded by. As soon as we were far enough away that no one would see us from the road, I turned her to face me.

She surprised me once again by feelin' no fear. She knows I could kill her before she could even blink and yet all I can feel from her is a mix of curiosity, longin' and desire. I was about to ask her to explain about what she meant when she said she was immune to vampire gifts, but she spoke up first.

"What did Char mean when she said that you can feel what I'm feeling?"

I smirked at her before replyin', "I'm an empath. I can feel what others are feelin' and manipulate the emotions of others so that they will feel what I want them to. I can feel everything you feel, when you feel it. Now explain what you meant by bein' immune to vampire gifts."

She smiled at me and then spoke, "Carlisle and Edward said that I'm what they call a shield. Edward like I said before could never read my mind. When I was in Volterra, Aro had Jane and Alec try to use their fucking gifts and nothing worked. They told me that they doubted that Demetri's gift would work either, as he uses the mental make up of others to track them.

That's why I was left alive and allowed to leave. Aro read Alice and she had visions of me being a vampire. She told Aro that she would change me herself. Edward didn't want to change me. That's the only reason that I agreed to marry him. If I married him, then he would change me after. . .after um. . .after he made love to me that is, but I don't want to marry him and I don't think he loves me, not really.

By the way, thank you for helping me and getting me out of there and for helping the girls to at least have a chance. I know that I have a problem with running my mouth, but if you can feel my emotions then you know I'm truly grateful. Just please don't take me back. Not yet at least. If you don't want to be bothered with me then just leave me here. Just please don't make me go back. Maybe if I'm with you guys Demetri won't be able to find you."

Yeah, I knew she was truly grateful and I also knew exactly what she could do with that pretty lil' mouth of hers to show her appreciation. Right now would be a good time for her to start. Just lookin' at her and rememberin' her arousal had me up and ready for action.

I told her that I wanted her to finish what we started before the shit hit the fan. She smiled at me, like she actually wanted to take care of my ragin' hard on. She came closer and then dropped to her knees. Her hands went to my belt and started to work on undoin' my belt and pants.

I expected her to be frightened, worried or even to fight me, but this shit I did not expect. She was worried, but she was also feelin' excitement, longin' and desire. She fuckin' _wanted_ to take care of my problem. She wanted to take care of me and that just fuckin' pissed me the fuck off for some reason.

I stopped her and pulled her up. I asked why she was feelin' the way she was. She was hidin' somethin' and I would find out what it was if it was the last thing she did, she would tell me what it was.

Peter came out from behind the trees and said that he had listened to what she said. I had already decided that the girl would stay with us, for now anyway. She might actually be right and I really didn't want to argue with the Volturi. He also told me they had to move the truck. The police had stopped to make sure everything was alright, but they had to move it to keep from lookin' suspicious.

We now had further to go to get back to the truck. I picked the girl up and ran with her in my arms. It felt different. It actually felt good to carry her and I suddenly wanted her no where else but with us. That pissed me the fuck off. I am not the type to do things for anyone else and yet I have done everything this human girl has asked of me. I wanted to throw her at Peter, but the thought of him touchin' her pissed me off even more.

Once we were back to the truck I fuckin' dropped her like a sack of potatoes. She landed on her sore ass, but I didn't fuckin' care. Yet I felt a tinge of regret that I had hurt her and that just pissed me off even more. I was ready to fuckin' rip somethin' apart.

Peter knowin' this and knew exactly what I needed told Char to take the girl and go on ahead. He told her to find the closest hotel and get a room. The girl needed rest and clothes. She was still in the light silk robe she had been in since I met her. And I needed to fuckin' fight to get rid of some of this rage.

Once they were gone Peter said that his knower was tellin' him some bad shit was headed our way. It had somethin' to do with the idiot boy. That could wait, in the meantime I had fuckin' rage that I needed an outlet for and I tackled Peter without a warnin'.

**Bella's POV**

Once inside the truck I finally started to warm up. The vampire speed made me colder than normal and the fucking robe didn't help. Char turned the heat up and got back on the road. I wasn't really in the mood to talk so I just sat back and looked out the window.

I couldn't stop the curiosity though and just had to ask, "Where did the Major and Peter go? Did I do something to make them leave? Are you taking me somewhere to drop me off? Please, I don't want to go back."

"No sweetie you did nothing wrong. The Major is just havin' some issues and needed to vent. The Major is an ass sometimes, but if I had to choose someone to have my back it would be him. He's had a hard life compared to those of the Cullen family and its made him hard. Your presence has shaken him up, because to be honest, you're not a normal human. They'll join us as soon as the Major has vented some. You aren't goin' back, at least not now. You may be the only thing to keep the Volturi tracker from findin' us."

"Thank you for being honest and telling me everything. You have done more than Edward ever did. He always thought I was too fragile to know the truth. I do have a question though. I was going to ask the Major but got sidetracked. Do you know what happened to my dad? I probably should call him and let him know that I'm alive and safe. Do you think that when we stop I could call him? Do you know what Edward told him about me being kidnapped? I don't want to get them into trouble, but I need to let my dad know I'm alright."

She told me that she would tell me everything that she knew once we found a room and I had eaten. She was going to run out and get me a few clothes so that I could at least appear to be a normal girl traveling with friends. Then she started telling me about her being turned and her life with her mate.

Next thing I know is that she's calling my name and telling me that we were at a hotel. She had to sneak me inside and up to the room as I'm clearly not dressed for traveling. Once inside she found the menu and told me to order whatever I wanted. While I was eating she would run down to the store and buy me some jeans, a shirt and underwear. Later she would go and get me some shoes and then I could go and buy my own stuff.

I had noticed that there were two cell phones on the dresser. Char told me that the Major had left his in the truck when he got out. She told me that later I could call whomever I wanted to, but right now I needed to get cleaned up and dressed. She had bought me some pj's as well.

I had just finished getting dressed when one of the phones went off. Char answered and then laughed. She told them to "hold on to their britches" and she would be right there. She was laughing when she got off the phone. When she told me what was going on I had to join in her laughter. It was funny.

Apparently the "boys", as she put it, had pretty much destroyed their clothes while the Major was venting. Their pants were barely hanging on. That's why she told them what she did. These vampires had a sense of humor at least, unlike Edward.

The thought of the Major without clothes made my girly bits tingle again and I decided to use the time I had to myself to think about what the things I was feeling might mean. Just thinking about never seeing him again made my chest hurt in a way that it almost felt like what I would imagine a heart attack would feel like.

Yeah he was an asshole of epic proportions, but I still couldn't help it. I felt like I was being drawn to him by some invisible rope. The worst part is that when he was demanding that I give him a blow job, I wanted to do it. I wanted to make him feel so fucking good. I was worried that I wouldn't be good enough for him. I wanted to take care of his needs.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the phone ringing. It was the Major's phone and the caller ID showed that it was Carlisle calling. I hoped that they had gotten there in time to save the girls. I couldn't see any harm in answering the call. I just wouldn't tell them where we were. I wished now that I had never answered the fucking phone. With that one phone call a part of me died.

**Char's POV**

When I got to where the boys were hidin' to keep from causin' a riot by bein almost naked I just had to laugh again. They were both holdin' what was left of their jeans around their waist to keep their manly parts covered. They had really done a number on their clothes, but I was used to it since the Major had a real problem with his temper sometimes.

I gave them the change of clothes and the Major told me to get back to the girl quickly. He didn't want her to leave and he didn't want her left unprotected. I knew this girl was goin' to be good for our coven. Already he had felt an attachment to her. I knew what was goin' on, but even though this vampire had never lost a fight or been beaten, he could be so fucking blind when shit was right in front of him.

As soon as I got back to the hotel, I heard it. Screamin' and shit hittin' the walls. It was comin' from our room. I ran and threw the door open thinkin' that someone was tryin' to take the girl. What I saw shocked me.

I knew the boys were only a couple of minutes behind me. They would probably stop to feed on the way back, but they wouldn't be long. I figured maybe five minutes at the most before they would be here. I needed to figure out what was goin' on before they did or they were gonna be pissed at havin' to pay for damages to the room.

Almost everything in the room that could be broken was and the girl was just throwin' a lamp straight at the window. Thank goodness for my vampire speed or the window would have been broken as well. She was screamin' at someone that wasn't in the room.

I didn't need to have the Major's gift to know that she was angry and in some emotional pain. I had finally grabbed her and was tryin' to keep her from doin' any more damage. I was also tryin' to get her to tell me what had happened.

She kept screamin' somethin' about killin' someone with her bare hands and fuckin' them up. I did hear Edward's name in there somewhere. I was rockin' her like a child and she started to calm down some.

This is how the Major and Peter found us when they showed up a few minutes later. I'm not sure if Peter had caught on to what Jasper was doin', but I knew right away as soon as I had seen him come through the door.

His hand was on his chest like he was in pain. As soon as he was in the door his eyes landed on the girl and I could see there was a flicker in them before the coldness was back. He was back to bein' angry, but at who or what I didn't know. I just hope that this girl could eventually knock him on his ass just once, I had a feelin' that she would be doin' just that and soon.

He started to use his gift to calm her down even more and I was right. She turned to him and glared at him that if looks could kill, she would have just shattered his ass all over Arizona which is where we are at right now. Then she spoke up, "Don't you fucking dare use your fucking emotion thingy on me you fucking bastard!"

She was up before I could stop her and in the Major's face, "I changed my mind. Use it to make me feel lust and then I want you to fuck me Major! I want you to fuck me good and hard! Then I want you to fucking bite me and change me!"

His answer was quick, "No!"

She then looked at Peter and if it wasn't so serious it would have been funny. He quickly raised his hands as if in surrender and backed up while sayin', "Sorry sugar, I may be hot, but I'm taken. Sides' I ain't stupid enough to go against the Major and he just said no. Now why don't you tell us dumb vampires why you're so determined to be fucked and then turned right now."

"Because I need to be changed into a vampire so I can go and fuck Edward fucking Cullen up. I need to use my own hands to rip and shred his ass apart slowly and then burn him. I want to hear him scream out in pain. I want him to feel the same kind of pain that I'm feeling right now because of his stupid ass decisions. I want him to suffer while begging and pleading for his life.

Carlisle called right after you left Char. He was trying to tell me something about the girls, but unfortunately Edward heard me answer and grabbed the phone from him. He told me that my dad is dead. I asked him how he died and he said that the Major killed him when he went to the house after I had been taken.

Then he told me that I wouldn't have to worry about the Major any longer. He made sure the Volturi would go after all three of you for supposedly taking me away from him. He said that he knew that the Major was influencing me and that once I was away from him I would come to my senses. I asked him why they would go after all three of you and he told me that as soon as the rest of the family had left to try to save the girls, he called the Volturi and explained that you three had left the girls alive and then asked Carlisle to help try to save them.

I hung up on him and called Alice. She told me that she was sorry, but there was nothing they could do. Aro had called Carlisle and told him that they would all be killed if they tried to save the girls."

She broke down cryin' and then the Major came over and took her out of my arms and held her while she cried. She finally said, "Alice told me the truth about my dad. It was the vampires that took me that killed him. Edward was just trying to get me to hate you, because of a vision that Alice had. He had seen it in her head. She wouldn't tell me what it was, but it doesn't matter. I knew that you didn't kill my dad. I don't know how, but I just knew he was lying. That's why I hung up on his ass. The girls are dead by now and he fucking killed them. Please don't make me go back. I have no one to go back to. Please, I'll do anything, including be a sex slave for all three of you if that's what you want, just please don't leave me or make me go back. My dad, he was just trying to protect me. Now, because of me, he's gone."

None of us said anything, but we knew that none of us would ever use her that way. At least I hoped that was the case. She cried until she fell asleep still in the arms of the meanest vampire I have ever known. I was seein' a side of him that I had never seen before. I also knew that if Peter and I stayed that he could rip us apart for doin' so. He needed to be there for the girl and if we were here, he wouldn't relax. We quickly left as quietly as we could and stationed ourselves so that we could see any vampires headed our way. Now all we had to do was wait. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. Now, I found out this morning that someone copied the first chapter of this story and tried to change it just slightly and pass it off as their own. Several readers were kind enough to PM me and let me know about it. Her story is She's Mine. Now I sent her a message and she replied telling me that she did not steal my story but anybody who has read the first chapter picked it up right away that it is indeed my story. Her last message to me was that she had pulled her story off. Now, for all of those who haven't found my new story I'm giving you a heads up. I posted it yesterday and its called Wounded Soldier, please check it out and tell me what you think. A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts, I love you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N A huge thanks to my special friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work and to my pre-reader sinfulroad69 without them this wouldn't be any good. I love you girls. In this chapter it seems that the Major is pissed off, why? You'll have to read to find out. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Major's POV**

The next few weeks were an emotional roller coaster. Ups, downs, anger, despair, agony, hatred, self-loathing, determination and grief were the main ones. And Isabella seemed to bounce between them on a regular basis.

She would also bounce from blamin' herself for her father's death and that of the girls, to blamin' the fuckin' boy. I had tried to help her, which pissed me off because I couldn't fuckin' understand why I wanted to even bother. It still bothered me that I spent the night we found her ragin' holdin' her while she slept.

She should have been terrified to spend any time with me, but fear is the one emotion I have never felt from her, at least for herself. Peter had explained to me that he had studied the humans and he knew that she needed to grieve in her own way for her dad and the girls that she cared so much about.

The only time I had any real problems was when she would come on to me. She kept tryin' to seduce me and I had a very _hard _time to not just take her and fuck the shit out of her. I would get pissed off, because normally I would just go with it, but for some fuckin' reason it just seemed _wrong._

There were a few times when she would just withdraw into herself and then as if a switch had been flipped she would start her ragin' again. Most of those times ended up with her cryin' because I once again refused to give into her request to fuck her and then turn her.I would end up so fuckin' pissed off that I would have to go into the forest and destroy a few trees.

Peter always seemed to have that stupid fuckin' shit eatin' grin on his face like he knew somethin' he wasn't sharin' with me. Whatever it was his mate was in on it and she wasn't sharin' either. That just sent me into bein' more pissed off, it was like there was a conspiracy against me with them three bein' on one side.

We travel by day and stay at hotels at night so that Isabella can shower, change clothes and rest. I hate the night time now, as whenever she goes into the bedroom to sleep I feel things that I have never felt before. The only way I know to explain it is that I feel lonely, lost and empty. The worst part is the fuckin' pain I've been feelin' in my chest is drivin' me fuckin' crazy.

I'm also usually left to my own thoughts as Peter and Char go somewhere to be alone. They are worse than fuckin' rabbits, fuckin' all the time, at least when they can. My own thoughts just piss me the fuck off just like everything else.

I realized that the pain is not noticeable when Isabella is around. I also sport a ragin' hard on almost constantly. Its takin' every ounce of control that I have to not just take her. Its all I can think about lately. How her skin would feel under my fingers, under my lips, my tongue. I can picture her under me, naked and the thoughts of bringin' her pleasure and watchin' as she orgasmed nearly causes me to cum in my pants.

That pisses me off the most I believe. I have been a vampire for a very fuckin' long time and never have I ever been aroused by a human. Vampires yes, but never a human and this particular human is drivin' me crazy. Its become almost a constant thing of just wantin' her.

I hate to admit it but the nights she has nightmares and needs me to help her sleep are my favorite ones. I started out by just holdin' her hand, but she finally got me into the bed with her although most of the time I piss her off because I send her lethargy and make her sleep. I know her thoughts immediately go into over drive to try to get me to fuck her.

Like I said it just fuckin' feels wrong to do it. It pisses me off because I do want to so fuckin' badly. Now days I'm pissed off most of the time, although havin' her around at times makes it worth it. There have been a few times that she has deliberately pissed me off, goadin' me and I know that she's hopin' that I'll get so pissed off that I end up fuckin' her.

She's smart for a human. She knows which buttons to push and I find myself losin' my shit more often than not. She's also so fuckin' beautiful and I want to be a better vampire for her. Of course that pissed me off too. I try to stay away from her by keepin' her in the back seat and makin' Peter stay in front with me.

Char just had to fuckin' point out that the only reason I make Peter sit up front is because I don't want him that close to Isabella. I did lose it a couple of times when he would go and get her food or bring her something extra. He brought her a small teddy bear and nearly lost an arm for touchin' her when she was thankin' him for it.

She seemed to catch on to the fact that whenever she touched Peter I attacked him. It wasn't so much that she was wantin' to see me attack him, it was something else. He had been talkin' to her and she was again hidin' shit. I never found out the other thing she was hidin' and that pissed me off.

I was bein' even more of an ass towards her and even Peter and Char. I was bein' extra mean and cruel, but ask me if I fuckin' care. That right there is the main point of my problem, I was findin' myself carin' way too fuckin' much. Especially about the girl. I found myself wantin' to be gentle and take care of her. The problem is I just couldn't figure out why the fuck I do.

What is makin' everything worse is that now Peter and Char both have taken to bein' more protective of her. There have been a few times she's run her mouth off and I almost tried to kill her, but both Peter and Char have gotten their asses in between Isabella and I and were ready to fight me to keep me from hurtin' her. Later, it was always later, that the thought of what if I had killed her bothered me.

The worst time though they couldn't save the asshole. He was drained before they could stop me. Peter ended up losin' an arm and Char had been thrown far away. At least I stopped my attack on Isabella. The thought of havin' killed her even though the whole thing was her fuckin' fault, made my chest ache.

Yeah she had wanted to go out that evenin'. I didn't know her real reason for goin' until it was too late. She's no longer allowed to go out to a bar any more. She had been desperate to get me to fuck her and I had been able to stay away or just put her to sleep when she kept it up. That right there should have alerted me to somethin', but like an ass I didn't see it comin' because I was too focused on her ass to know that there were others that were too.

She had asked and we decided we needed to hunt and she needed to get out for an evenin'. She had been feelin' better as far as grievin' and so we didn't see a problem with it. One of us would go at a time to feed while the other two would stay with her. I let Peter go first and his was quick. Then Char went and she too was quick.

I too wanted to be quick. The thought of leavin' her with a bunch of lustful males bothered me and I wanted to get back as quickly as possible. That made me careless and I ended up takin' a small but stupid male who had just murdered a young girl by fuckin' her to death. She couldn't have been any older than eight. He wasn't enough to fully satisfy me.

I was too anxious away from Isabella so instead of findin' a bigger criminal I went straight back to the bar. I found Peter and Char both worried and searchin' the bar and surroundin' area for Isabella who had disappeared right after she started to talk to a male. Her scent ended at the parkin' lot.

Somehow I was able to find her by followin' some fuckin' tuggin' in my chest. She had gone with the asshole to a nearby motel. When I broke into the room through the window they were kissin' and both were tuggin' at each others clothes tryin' to get them off.

He was the rest of my dinner and yeah I'm an asshole and I fed right in front of Isabella. To say she was pissed would be an understatement. She was livid that I had just killed her chance of becomin' deflowered. She raged at me until I was about to attack her. Peter and Char had come in through the window as well. Char picked Isabella up and jumped back out the window while Peter ended up losin' his arm.

When I caught up to Char and Isabella, I was beyond pissed and threw Char away from her. I had finally had it and didn't want to control myself any longer. I was goin' to fuck her and then drain her. Not even Char or Peter would be able to stop me this time. It turns out they didn't need to. It was Isabella herself that stopped me.

When she didn't fight me as I started to rip her clothes off something inside of me broke and I just couldn't do that to her. She was layin' there innocent and so fuckin' beautiful. I just couldn't defile her that way. That pissed me off even more and it took me a whole day to be able to control the rage enough to finally leave and go to the next town. And that was after tearin' up a few trees and boulders.

Yeah we are still runnin' from the Volturi. They weren't close yet and so it seems as if the gift that Isabella has is doin' its job and keepin' Demetri from findin' us. We were also makin' sure that the towns we stayed in were very large ones, makin' it harder to find our scents.

We had talked it over and finally decided to try to go to a ranch that Peter and Char had bought about twenty years ago. We had lived there off and on through the years. It was secluded and was semi hidden up in the mountains of Montana. It's hard to get to as vampires, but almost but not completely impossible for humans to get to.

We really didn't need to be hidden. We just like our privacy and so any humans that did actually make it to our place were scared off. Unless of course I was thirsty. We could watch for anyone comin' easily and we would know in enough time that someone of the vampire type was comin' that we could be long gone or ready to fight dependin' on what the fuck they were comin' for.

So far we hadn't ever been found by anyone. Its the one place that no one but us knows about. We've never had any vampires show up. Which means that its doubtful that even the Volturi would find us up there. That's where we are headed now. We ran south first and then turned east and eventually we'll head north. We didn't fuckin' want to lead anyone to our private place.

When we hit Texas we decided to stay in Dallas a couple of days before headin' north to Montana. The reason bein' that Isabella needed more clothes and I really wanted to touch base with Carlisle to see if I could find out what was goin' on with the Volturi. I didn't want to move until I knew more. If they were able to follow I didn't want to lead them there.

We would go and buy one of those disposable phones to make the call. I had to go and replace all of our phones. I didn't want a way for Carlisle to contact us, but Isabella was wantin' to know about the other girls and she wanted to make sure that her dad had a "proper funeral".

The thing is that we all had new phones, but I didn't want Edward to be able to make any more calls and upset Isabella. After the last call she answered I might have accidentally crushed my phone. So while we had a chance to rest or should I say that the human needed to rest a couple of days we would make the call.

I have to admit another thing and that is that I'm not really angry with Carlisle. It was his "son's" stupidity that got the Volturi on our asses. I also understand what its like to have someone that you sired to be out of control and do stupid shit, I had Peter!

What I didn't expect and should have was what Isabella had planned for the first evenin' we were there. She found a restaurant that she wanted to go and try out. If I had really been smart I would have fuckin' checked it out before agreein' to go, but at the time it sounded harmless.

Before we went though we made the call. Carlisle answered and the first thing I told him was that if Edward fuckin' interrupted the call I would hang up. Of course that didn't stop the asshole from yellin'. I was hopin' that Carlisle would be alone, but of course the bitch just had to make sure he was there when I did call. The bitch bein' Edward of course. That boy could whine more than any fuckin' female, Isabella included. Actually she never whined, she just cried.

After assurin' Carlisle that Isabella was still alive and kickin' I asked him about the Volturi. It seems that they had lost us at the point of when we got into the truck. So she was right, Demetri couldn't find us as long as we had her. Isabella wanted to speak to Carlisle for several reasons and it pissed me the fuck off to think of her speakin' with another male, even on the phone.

Of course that fuckin' pissed me off even more. It seems that these days I'm in two moods. Fuckin' walkin' around with a ragin' hard on for the girl and pissed off because I can't seem to act on it even though the girl has asked for it, which only makes me even more fuckin' pissed off.

Isabella told me that she wanted to find out about the girls, mainly if they at least didn't suffer before bein' killed and her dad. When she got on the phone, she made it fuckin' clear what she wanted, "Carlisle, please inform Edward that if he tries to take the phone, I'll hang up and I can promise you I'll never call back and neither will the Major."

I could hear the prissy boy yellin' at that about how I had her brainwashed. Where he comes up with this stupid shit is beyond me. Her next words shocked me, "Please tell Edward that I will speak to him after I find out a couple of things. The girls, what happened Carlisle? And do NOT leave shit out. I want to know everything that happened and tell Edward to shut his fuckin' mouth!" She practically yelled.

Of course I could hear him runnin' his mouth about her language, but Carlisle told him to either be quiet or leave. The next few minutes were hard on both Isabella and myself. Carlisle did indeed tell her everything and left no details out except for descriptions of what was done to the poor girls. Even I wasn't that bad.

Of course bein' an empath made it hard for me to kill and I had learned to stop killin' innocents, but I had never, even when I was with Maria, raped and killed my victims. I never fucked a human. Although Maria did try to get me to rape them while feedin' I never did. I'm a fuckin' empath and the feelins' that the girls would put out would make my dick shrink.

Apparently it didn't bother the Volturi kings to let their guard members rape before killin' and that's exactly how those girls died. Carlisle and the family had gotten there before the kings did and watched as those girls were terrified, raped and then drained. Although they didn't actually see all of it as they left the room where it was happenin', they do have vampire hearin'.

Isabella was goin' between despair and rage. She asked about her father's funeral and at least he had a hero's police funeral. He had died in the line of duty, protectin' his daughter, so his was a funeral of high honor. Her next words were to Edward and they were cold, hard and made my insides feel funny.

"Edward, let me make this perfectly clear. STAY. THE. FUCK. AWAY. FROM. ME. I'm not coming back and I especially wouldn't ever come back to your ass. If I was a vampire right now I would hunt you down and pay someone to rape you slowly and then rip your ass apart, put you back together and then fucking rip you apart again, just to hear you fucking suffer.

Now just so you understand, I do not love you anymore. What you did caused those poor girls to be brutally raped and murdered. They were completely innocent. They were forced into the world of vampires and for no reason other than your own stupidity and selfishness lost their lives. The worst fucking part is all you fucking care about is that YOUR property was taken away from you.

I'm with the Major now. He, unlike you knows how to make a girl feel special. He's going to fuck me and then turn me. I asked him to. I do not want to ever hear or see your ass. If I do I promise that you won't live very long, but only after I make you feel what those poor girls felt before they died. Why in the fuck would you tell the fucking Volturi about them. You knew they would kill them, yet you don't care. The only thing you fucking care about is your own ass. Well, I hope that you, yourself and yours will all be happy with each other, cause in the words of the Major, I ain't comin' back to your ass EVER!"

She didn't even hang up, she just threw the fuckin' phone and of course she ended up hittin' me with it and it shattered on contact. It was the first time her shit didn't piss me off. I was only pissed off at the asshole whom she just got finishin' cuttin' up and handin' him his ass. I felt somethin' that I ain't ever felt, I'm not fuckin' sure what it is, but it scares the fuckin' shit out of me. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. It seems that our Major is falling but he's not happy about it, and he's also apparently blind. He hasn't figured it out yet but he will. Now before anyone sends me a review yelling about the fact that I didn't go into more detail about the restaurant in Dallas it was just to set up what happens in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts love you guys. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N A huge thanks to my very dear friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta skills and my pre-reader sinfulroad69. Without them this wouldn't be any good. Here, we find out what Bella is really thinking and feeling and why she's feeling what she is. We also find out what happens in the restaurant she found. For those who don't live in Texas or have never been to the Dallas area, the restaurant is very real and is exactly as I described it. They have the best steaks and chili there. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

My life is a fucking mess. My father is dead because he was trying to protect me from those he wouldn't have ever stood a chance against. The girls are dead having died horrible deaths all because of that stupid boy who seems to think that he can do whatever the fuck he wants with me and my life.

I'm stuck with the hottest fucking vampire I have ever met and now all I want is a chance to fuck Edward up. The Major is refusing to do what I want him to do, at least for now. It didn't take me very long to figure out which buttons to push with him, but it does hurt that apparently I'm not good enough for him, but I refuse to let him know that is why I'm feeling hurt. He thinks its because of what happened with my dad and the girls.

I do feel their loss greatly. I just wish that I was good enough to be with the Major. So now I have three secrets I'm keeping to myself. The dreams that I had about him, the reason for my pain and then there's another one that it took me some time to figure it out, but I finally got there.

The Major thinks he's so fucking smart. Don't get me wrong, he is probably the smartest vampire I know about most things that is. I find it very easy to get him to play right into my hands. At least that is what I was hoping to do when I got away from Peter and Char at the bar.

I had watched the guy I went with, try to drug a girl that was sitting alone. I approached him with an offer of very hot sex and he was hooked. I told him that the couple I had come with were busy and practically dragged his ass out to his car. Since I had the Major's credit card, we went to the nearest motel.

I was determined that either the Major would find me and stop me and then fuck me, or I would lose my virginity by this guy and then maybe I could at least get the Major to bite me. I just didn't want to be turned as a virgin. Char and I had had several long talks.

She had told me about some of the females that she had seen turned before having sex. The hymen always grew back, so sex was never pleasurable for them. Maria, the Major's sire, had decided that in order to have better control over the females, to make sure they were virgins before being turned. They never wanted sex and any males that would try would die trying.

Now I know you want to know how in the fuck I got my ass away from two very dangerous vampires. Here's how it happened. I had been looking for a guy to come on to in the hopes that the Major would get jealous and finally take me somewhere and fuck me. At the very least, even if it was a human male, I could lose my virginity and then maybe he would turn me.

I was sitting at a table in the back with both Peter and Char there. I told them I had to use the lady's room and quickly made like that's where I was going. I also told them it might be a few minutes before I got back. They wouldn't be looking for me for at least long enough to pick up the guy and get the fuck out of here.

They bought the lie and it was like hook, line and sinker. I was out the fucking door and in the guys car almost at vampire speed. It bothered me that the Major wouldn't be my first, but it couldn't be helped. I had done everything Char had told me to do and he was still keeping his fucking distance.

Char had told me to just be patient with him and he would eventually come around. She said that he was wanting to fuck me, but was having some issues with himself. I already knew this of course, but it was interesting to hear it voiced out loud by someone else.

The more time that went by the more it hurt though. Yeah, I had been stupid and found myself falling in love with the meanest vampire ever. He seemed to only get meaner at times and other times he seemed to soften. Of course I would never tell his ass that, he would fucking beat it again. But my longing and desire for him seemed to make him worse instead of better.

I will say that after hearing their story of how they were turned and especially his story I think I understand him better. Taking into account his story and my dreams I knew exactly what his problem was, but it didn't stop it from hurting when he would distance himself from me.

When we decided to stay in Dallas a couple of days I went online to look up places to visit. When I found the restaurant I just knew that I HAD to get him to take me there. It seemed to be innocent enough unless he looked into it before going. Once there it would be one of two things.

Operation seduce Major Whitlock, or operation get fucked by any male willing to deflower me. Wow, what an old fashioned word. I guess the Major is driving me fucking crazier than I would have thought. Either way I was determined that I was gonna get me some. Then I was gonna try to get him to turn me. I needed to fuck Edward up in a bad way.

The thing is that I needed it to be the Major. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted Edward. Most of the time I was fighting to keep from just throwing myself on him and slamming down on his cock. I wanted him to touch me and when I had nightmares and he came in and did hold me I would cry.

He always thought it was the nightmares that made me sad and cry. He was wrong. It was because I wanted him to hold me because he cared about me, loved me. I cried because I wanted him and apparently I wasn't good enough for him. I wanted to show him what it was like to be truly loved, but he didn't want that. He had told me that love was a waste of time for him. It would show that he was weak and that was the one thing he could never be.

I did notice that he was almost constantly aroused. How could I not notice. He was a very large male and his erections couldn't be hidden most of the time. I had even offered to help him with his problem by giving him a blow job, but apparently I'm not even good enough to do that for him.

The place we were going to is called Trail Dust. Its a western themed restaurant that has a bar as well as a dance floor with live bands at night. Its open all day and you can go there and eat, drink and dance all at the same time. Although very few people actually danced during the day. They serve steaks and burgers mostly, but had other items.

I was going to get as fucking drunk as I could while eating and dancing with other males. I was hoping that the Major would get jealous enough to finally give in and take me. The being drunk might just help with any pain of it being my first time. If I have to fuck a human, I guess I'll live with it. Maybe once its been done he'll turn me and then maybe I'll be good enough for him.

Of course I could be just fucking kidding myself. The first time I tried to lose my virginity he ended up sucking the idiot dry right in front of me. I think he did it to try to get me to realize just how dangerous it was to fuck with him. I wasn't afraid and to be honest seeing him in full vampire mode was a huge turn on for me. Yeah, I must be sick.

I was going to get dressed up when he came out of the bathroom. Peter and Char had their own room and so it was just him and I. He of course came out in nothing but a towel. He fucking knew what he was doing as he fucking dropped the towel and spent the next ten minutes walking around completely naked.

He combed his hair and then searched for the clothes he was going to wear. What he didn't realize was that two can play that game. I dropped the bathrobe I had on and only had on a pair of very tiny thongs, no bra and I turned and asked him if I should wear this thong or should I go commando, at which point I took off the thong.

Yeah, I got him. He wouldn't turn around after that and I knew it was because he didn't want to see how hard I had made him. Again he thought he was gonna fucking get to me, but he has met his fucking match when he met me. I took the clothes I was planning on wearing into the bathroom telling him that it was decided, I was going commando.

When I came out of the bathroom the first thing that happened was the growl that came out of his mouth. That along with his erection made me think I might just have a chance yet, but he moved faster than I could keep up with and was standing in front of me with a pair of panties that I hadn't worn since I left Forks. His only words, "Put these on or we don't go." He growled.

Boy was he fucking sexy when he growled. Sadly though I really wanted to go so I had to put the fucking panties on. Maybe I can get him to growl some more. The only problem with that is that even though I just got out of the shower myself my panties were soaked almost the second I put them on. I knew he could smell me as he was trying very hard to control himself. Good, maybe I can get him in my bed before the evening is over.

To say that the evening didn't go quite as planned would have been an understatement. As soon as we got there he tried to get Peter and Char to agree to leave. He said that there were too many fucking males sending their lust towards us girls. He said he didn't want to end up having to kill all of them.

Asshole, he just wanted to ruin my fun. I guess even though he clearly didn't want me that he didn't want me to have fun either. I would show his ass. Of course I had a fake ID and it showed that I was twenty-one and could drink. I told them I wanted a table close to the back. When I got up I didn't want to make it easy for the vampires in the room to see what I was up to right away.

I made sure to let the other males in the room know that I was single. Asshole tried to make it seem like I was already taken. I ordered a steak, along with a margarita and found that I fucking loved the drink and immediately ordered them to keep on coming. At least I wouldn't feel anything when I was forced to have to lose my virginity to a fucking human. I so badly wanted Jasper.

Yeah, but if he wasn't going to take that which has been offered to him I was going to lose myself in drinking and hopefully wild sex with someone. At least some of the human males wanted me. Maybe if I drink enough, I'll forget how much I fucking care about this vampire and the fact that he doesn't want me.

Even though I did take time to eat, I still got drunk and was flirting with every guy I could. After the first dance, which I found I could actually do this fucking country dancing shit, I was asked for dances with just about every single guy in the place.

The Major was getting very fucking pissed off. He was growling almost every time someone asked me to dance. Then he changed tactics and started to scare the guys away just with his fucking gift. So I changed tactics, I moved my lil' ass to the bar. I told him he could keep his ass away from me as he didn't want it I was going to let someone else have it.

Peter kept him from whatever it was that he thought he was going to do. I just went over to the bar and it took only a minute for me to have my drinks being paid for and guys flirting with me. Just what the doctor ordered, at least my doctor.

It took me a fucking hour to finally figure out that all of my admirers were disappearing one at a time. I decided it was time to check out where they were going and found that the Asshole was saying something to them to make them leave not only me but the bar.

He finally came over just as I had found a really hot looking human that I was hoping to get into bed. He ordered me to come with him. I told him that since he didn't want to fuck me, then I was going to let this very hot looking guy have his way with me. Yeah so I was very fucking drunk.

He grabbed me by my arm and that's when all hell broke loose. The guy was I guess going to defend me and went to take a swing at Jasper. Of course he missed, but Jasper didn't. He grabbed the guys arm and snapped it easily. Great, now I was responsible for this asshole hurting someone who was only trying to help me.

I just turned and ran out. Well, okay it was more like stumble out, I was drunk. I didn't make it very far before the asshole was in front of me clearly pissed off. I didn't care. I had had enough of his ass and told him to just leave me the fuck alone.

What he did next shocked the shit out me. He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me into his body. Next thing I know he's giving me the hottest most searing kiss I have ever had. My only thoughts, "Hell Yeah!". . .

**A/N Please tell me what you think. The next chapter the Major blows it big time and proves just how much of an asshole he is. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts, love you guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I need to thank my special friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work and my pre-reader sinfulroad69 for all of her help. I love ya both. Alright now in this chapter Jasper is finally confronted about some truths. We find out just how far he's willing to go to prove how much of an asshole he is. I'm warning you now that you may get extremely pissed off at Jasper. My beta got so angry at him that she's hoping that he's gonna suffer. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Major's POV**

I don't think that I have ever been this fuckin' pissed off. And its all her fuckin' fault. I should have fucked her and then just fuckin' drained her ass, but then the fuckin' pain in my chest hits me when I think about doin' that. I haven't had one fuckin' second of peace since I first saw her and I can't fuckin' figure out why I can't just do that very thing.

I still can't fuckin' believe that I got so fucked up that I fuckin' kissed her. I had to watch as she flirted with every guy that would give her any attention. That fuckin' pissed me off and then when she went to the bar and ignored me, I had to get those guys away from her.

So I simply told them that she had an STD that was bad, but that she was wanting to fuck as many guys and give it to them since the guy who gave it to her hadn't bothered to tell her he was infected. I just sent a little belief to them so they would buy it. I had to laugh at how fast some of them ran out of there.

Of course she figured out what I was doin' and then homed in on a human that I'm guessing she found attractive. I could feel her lust comin' off of her and him in waves. There was no fuckin' way I was lettin' her leave with him. I had finally fuckin' had it and went over to take her out of here. I just went over and told her to come on we were leavin'.

She was drunk and basically said that since I wouldn't fuck her that she would let the guy have his way with her. That pissed me off even more and I wanted to grab her and get the fuck out of there. Of course the fuckin' idiot decided that he was gonna try and stop me. I just simply snapped his arm that had tried to take a swing at me.

Without another word she just fuckin' turned and walked out. I ran after her, she needed to understand that she was mine and no one was touchin' her unless I said they could. I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to me. I gave her a kiss that I knew would curl her toes as the humans put it.

When I finally pulled back and looked into her face she was smilin'. Her face looked flushed and she was even more aroused. If I had been smart I would have taken her back to the motel room and fucked her then, but I'm apparently not that fuckin' smart, so I ran. I was pissed at her for makin' me feel all of this shit and I was pissed at Peter because he obviously knew somethin' and still wasn't sharin'. I was pissed at every male that wanted her and I was pissed at myself for kissin' her. This simple human girl has messed me up.

I spent the next twenty-four hours goin' between tearin' up shit and just sittin' and thinkin'. That is until I smelled her. I had decided to go for a walk and came across a scent that I knew I just had to follow, a female vampire. Hopefully she wouldn't be mated and then maybe I could get some fuckin' release besides my hand.

When I caught up to her she was just finishin' her meal. She was indeed alone and wasn't really headin' anywhere in particular. She was of the same frame of mind that I was, in bad need of some vampire fuckin'. I quickly invited her to our hotel room which was actually a suite with two bedrooms.

I had been stupid when I kissed Isabella. If I brought this female back to the room with me and fucked her then Isabella would know that she wasn't gonna get me to fuck her and she would leave me the fuck alone. This would let her know that I wasn't interested in her ass.

The female's name was Cassandra and she had dark brown hair. She had breasts that were big and I couldn't wait to drive my cock into her hot pussy while suckin' on her nipples. Yeah I was gonna fuck her brains out and get fuckin' Isabella out of my system. It was the stupidest move I have ever made.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't get much sleep last night. After that extremely passionate kiss, the Major disappeared. Peter and Char said that he had to get some of his anger out of his system. They took me home and the only reason that I let them was because I was hoping that the Major would come back to our suite and we could talk.

I had told Peter and Char both about my dreams. I also shared with them that I was pretty sure that I had fallen in love with the Major, even though he was a major asshole. Actually I think that there was a part of me that fell in love with him in my dreams, before I ever actually met him.

I actually still had dreams about him sometimes. Mostly it was him fighting and it almost always ended up being himself he was fighting with. The looks that I got from both Peter and Char when I told them this part let me know that they knew more than they were saying.

Both Peter and Char had become my friends and had more than once protected me from Jasper when I pushed his fucking buttons too much. Peter seemed to enjoy watching his friend lose his shit all because of a human girl, but he also knew the truth.

When I told them that I knew it too they both let me know that they would help me, but only in seducing Jasper. The other shit was my own doing. I wanted so badly to show the Major that he could be loved and in love without seeming to be weak, but no matter what I did he only seemed to get more pissed off. Of course all three of us knew why he got pissed off. He was denying the truth.

I guess that I would never be enough for him. If I could only get him to kiss me again then maybe he would give in. I had plans and part of those plans included being turned and then hunting down Edward and hurting him as much or more than he had hurt me. He deserved to feel the pain he caused when he fucking called the Volturi.

The main thing is that I want to show Jasper what its really like to be loved. I also want to show him that he doesn't have to walk around aroused all the time. I want to give myself to him mind, body and soul. I want to show him that he can be a better man, if you will. He doesn't have to be alone.

Peter did explain to me that because he hadn't really meant to kiss me that he would have some rage at himself to blow off. He would probably be gone awhile. They tried to get me to go and find some things to do, but without the asshole to piss off I just didn't really want to do anything. I did talk with them in order to figure out how to break through his tough shell that he had around himself. He needed me as much as I needed him.

It was later that evening that the shit hit the fan. I was in the living room talking to Peter and Char and playing Monopoly with them. I had to teach them and well, I might have told them some rules that I had made up myself. Hey they are vampires and us humans have to have some way of winning against them.

Suddenly the door was opened and Jasper came in with a vampire slut. He said nothing just came in, shut the door and was kissing her and had one hand on her breast and the other holding her to him. Then he went straight into the bedroom that he shared with me. He did stay with me at night sometimes.

He slammed the door and before I even realized I was crying I felt the tears falling. Both Peter and Char were by my side and holding me. I could tell they were talking in their vampire speed. I didn't need the asshole's gift to know they were both pissed off.

We could hear both the slut and Jasper. They were moaning and it sounded like they were wrestling. I knew exactly what they were doing. Char was trying to keep Peter from charging in there and doing whatever it was he wanted to do to him. The pain was so fucking bad, but I couldn't stay here. I refused to sit and listen to his ass while he was with someone else. I had to get out of here.

I ran out and was surprised that they hadn't stopped me. The thing is that all of my stuff was inside of the room he was using to fuck her, including his credit card. I just got on the elevator and as soon as I got to the bottom I ran out the door. I had no clue as to where I was going and I didn't really care. As long as I never had to see his ass again.

I had seen a park a few blocks away and headed there. It was dark and that was helping to hide the fact that I was crying. All I wanted at this point was to curl up and die. Edward had only wanted me because of my blood and now the one vampire that I was ready to give everything to had basically not only rejected me, but told me he had no interest in me in any way.

It felt as if my heart had been viciously ripped out and shredded. I had always felt that I wasn't good enough and now I knew it was true. I'm guessing that what I thought was true really wasn't, at least for me anyway.

The fact that neither Peter or Char had followed me showed that I didn't really matter to them either, or maybe they were just giving me some time to sort through my feelings. Either way I was now alone and without a place to stay. I would rather die than go back to that suite.

I was there only for about thirty minutes when I felt that a vampire was watching me. I don't know how I knew, but unfortunately it was the asshole himself. When he stood in front of me he spoke after a minute, "What the fuck are you doin' out here this late at night. Don't you know its dangerous for you humans. Let's get back to the suite."

"No. I'm not going anywhere with your fucking ass. You have made it clear that you don't want my ass so just fucking leave me the fuck alone. Go and fuck your slut that you just had to bring to MY room. Just leave me the fuck alone. I hate you and I don't want to ever see your ass again. I'll find another vampire to turn me and then I'll get back at Edward. So you don't have to worry about me any more. Maybe Peter and Char can help me find a male that will want me and if not, well they can turn me themselves." I yelled.

Before I had even realized what was happening he had picked me up and was running at vampire speed. We were back in the suite. He had taken me straight into the bedroom and then before I could even realize what he was doing I was on the bed and naked.

He was naked as well and was about to lay on me, but I couldn't get the memory of his hand on the sluts breast out of my mind and I tried to push him away. He growled at me and told me that since I had been wanting him to do it he was finally going to fuck me and get it out of his system.

Peter and Char who hadn't been around when we first came into the suite finally burst into the room to stop Jasper. They were talking at their speed so I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I did know that they were very pissed at Jasper.

He finally shot up off the bed and the three of them were nothing but blurs to me as they went flying out of the room. Char did yell at me to stay put for my own safety. I did as told, but I could hear them yelling and tearing shit up. It lasted for at least five minutes and then suddenly it was quiet.

Jasper burst back into the room and grabbed his pants and then yelled at me to get dressed, we were leaving. I asked where Peter and Char were, but he refused to say anything else except that if I didn't get dressed I was going like I was, naked. Before I could even move he had me scooped up, wrapped in the blanket that was on the bed and out the door.

The main area was completely destroyed and Char was sitting with Peter's head in her lap. I couldn't see anything else. We were out the door and to the truck before I could say or do anything else. He practically threw me into the truck and then went around to get in himself. His eyes were almost completely black and while I wasn't really afraid of him myself, I was scared for my friends.

He took off like the devil himself was on his ass. Neither of us spoke for a few minutes. I was really pissed off at him because he had fucked another female, did some damage to Peter and Char and then had tried to fuck me and then on top of that, had not allowed me to get dressed before leaving my friends.

Yep, I was beyond pissed. I realized that maybe I should just fucking tell him the fucking truth. Then maybe we could go back, I really needed to check to make sure that Peter and Char weren't hurt too bad. We also needed to talk and he needed to understand that I knew things about him that maybe not even Peter and Char understood. Then again, maybe they did.

I asked him what in the fuck was I supposed to do about clothes. His answer, "Ask me if I fuckin' care? No never mind, I don't fuckin' care so just suck it up. I told you to get dressed, but you didn't so this is your fault."

That just made the anger go from anger to rage. I let him have it, "Excuse me but I am only a lowly human. I'm sorry if I didn't move at vampire speed to get dressed. You still could have given me a few minutes to get dressed. Now what in the hell did you do to Peter and Char? They are your friends, probably the only ones you fucking have. Now you fucking turn this fucking truck around and take us back. I need to make sure you didn't fucking hurt them too bad."

The last thing I heard was his very strong "NO!"

When I woke up we were in Montana. He told me we had about another two hundred miles before getting to the house. I was more than just in a rage, he had fucking put me to sleep and kept me asleep for hours upon hours. I knew this because my stomach was growling bad and I was starving.

He did pull over to the side of the road and let me pee. Since it was now turning colder because it was September I was quicker than I wanted to be. It was freezing here, as we were up in the mountains. I was really needing to find out if Peter and Char were alright, but he was refusing to even speak to me. Although he did seem to be calmer than the last time he did speak.

Finally after another twenty minutes of him not talking I had had it. I was gonna give it to him with both barrels and he had better hope there was something left of him when I got done with his ass, "You know what Major. You are seriously fucked up. First of all, what did Peter and Char do to you to make you pissed off enough to hurt them? They were your friends and they loved you. I hope for your sake that you didn't kill Peter."

His only comment was, "Shut the fuck up!"

I wasn't about to let that stop me. I was gonna tell him the truth, all of it, even if he ended up killing me which I was hoping that he wouldn't do, "You know what? Fuck. YOU. I have a few things that I need to say and I'm going to say them whether you want to hear the truth or not. There are things that I have been hiding from you and I'm pretty sure that you already know that much.

First of all, I actually knew about you before we ever met. A few weeks before I was taken I started having dreams. I thought they were just that, dreams, but apparently they were dreams that was showing me my future and who my future was with. Right before I was taken I had decided to break up with Edward. I found myself strongly attracted to the vampire that kept showing up in my dreams. I found that I wanted this vampire.

The dreams weren't always the same. Sometimes you were fighting with yourself, other times you and Edward were both pulling me towards yourselves until Edward actually ripped my arm off while you had let go. I understood that you would have rather let me go than to see me hurt.

Other dreams were of you making love to me. It was so real that I could almost feel your hands touching me. You barely had to touch me and I was ready for you to take me and make me yours. The dreams were very real and even though I didn't even believe that you existed, I found myself falling for you. I will admit that at the time I could only see your eyes and hair, never your face.

The times that you fought yourself, I finally understood that you would fight what we could have, what we are to each other. You don't believe in love because you've never had someone to truly love you, a female at least. You don't believe that you deserve love. Therefore you're an ass and cold. While you can feel the emotions of others, you have tried to push your own away.

I saw a dark cloud over you, but whenever I saw myself standing next to you, the cloud was gone and there was a light in your eyes. They weren't cold or empty, they had life and love shining out of them.

When I first saw you I knew that it was you that I had dreamed of. Even with you being an asshole I still found myself falling even more in love with you. I want you, not because I want to be turned or even to get back at Edward although that is part of it. The main reason I want you is because I love you. I need you to be with me. I need to show you that love isn't necessarily a weakness. Its a strength that can go further than any one can imagine.

With one, even you with your fighting skills, can only take on so many before its too many. With two, you can watch each others backs and always win. Being loved and loving someone else isn't a weakness, it's becoming all you can be with the help of someone who's only concern is your well being. I love you Jasper Whitlock and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Especially since we are mates.

Yeah, I know for a fact that we are mates, but for some fucking reason you don't want to accept it. I've seen you rubbing your chest at different times when you didn't know I was watching. I feel the pull and the pain in my chest too. It just probably not nearly as strong as what you are feeling. Its there though. I feel the pain more when you're gone. I just wish you would accept it and claim me as such."

He slammed on the brakes and we were in the area that was part mountain and part woods. As soon as we had stopped he threw the passenger door open and growled out, "Get the fuck out of my truck. I'm through with this shit. Get out and have a nice life."

With that he pushed me out of the truck. I fell into a rocky area and of course cut my leg on the way down. It was dark, cold and raining. I just sat where I had landed and watched as his truck drove out of sight. The worst part wasn't the fact that I only had a now wet blanket for cover, no, the worst part was that now my heart had been not just crushed, but ripped out. I have never felt so alone or so much pain as I do right now.

So I just laid my head down and waited for death to take me. I just hoped it wouldn't take long. . .

**A/N Please tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys. Also, the posting of chapters may come slower than they have been as I'm back to working two jobs and only have one day off now. Next month its gonna pick up even more. I promise to keep writing, I'm just not sure how long it will take me to get a chapter for this story and Wounded Soldier posted. Please bear with me. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N A huge thanks to my friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her awesome beta skills and my pre-reader sinfulroad69 for her help to make this chapter better. Alright, I know most of you want to see the Major suffer for what he did, and most of you are worried about Bella. We find out what happened to her. Peter is gonna explain a little of Bella's actions, and why Jasper did some of the things he did. It won't excuse his being an asshole of Major proportions but it will help us understand him just a tiny bit. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Peter's POV**

It's been two fuckin' weeks since that asshole of a brother, Jasper Whitlock also known as the Major, literally ripped me apart and hurt Char as well. She had tried to stop him and ended up losin' her arm. That only escalated the desire to fight his ass in me and I ended up in pieces.

It took Char an hour to get all of my parts and put me back together. It was another hour before I could start movin' again. Char went and found a nice juicy drug dealer and once I had fed I felt my strength comin' back. Once I was able to move better we both went and fed on a murderer and a rapist.

Char asked me what would we do now. I needed to sit and think, but there were too many things I was sure of. My knowin' shit was tellin' me that the Major would be goin' to our house in Montana. It was also screamin' at me about Bella bein' in danger. So that meant only two things.

Either the Major was gonna kill her or he had separated from her and she was alone. She wasn't dressed and I knew that they had not taken any of her clothes. If he had hurt her I was gonna fuckin' rip his ass apart and burn the pieces. Of course the fuckin' Volturi could find him if he had left Bella behind somewhere. They would take care of him.

Okay, first we would head straight for the house, but on foot. I wanted to make sure that if he did leave her that we might be able to find her scent and follow it hopin' to find her still alive. I could only hope that he hadn't taken her to the house only to end up killin' her. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened.

He can deny that Bella is his mate all he wants to, but it ain't gonna change the fact that they are indeed mates. Char and I both had given Bella instructions on how to get him to admit it out loud, but of course he still wouldn't do as any normal vampire would have done and taken her.

She did exactly as we had told her and tried to seduce human males right in front of him. We figured bein' a vampire he would have gotten pissed and then taken her and claimed her right away. We must have forgotten just how fuckin' stubborn he can be.

The time that she did get caught with the male about to get naked with him, well, that was a set up as well. I only allowed her to get that far because my knower told me that they wouldn't have sex. The idea was for him to find them and then claim her.

She played her part extremely well. She always had shit loads of lust that we knew the Major would feel, but what he didn't take into account was that it wasn't for her to get fucked by other males, it was for him. She wanted him so fuckin' bad and the asshole just wouldn't accept that they are mates.

The more time that went by, the angrier he seemed to become. Both Char and I had to stop him several times from attackin' Bella. We all knew why he was gettin' more pissed off, the matin' bond was gettin' stronger and he was fightin' it tooth and nail. We all also seemed to understand why he was fightin' it.

Maria had done a real number on him. Gettin' him to believe that he could never be loved by anyone other than herself because of the monster that he was. She had also grilled it into his head that love was dangerous, it meant that you became weak.

Char and I had spent decades tryin' to undo the damage, but he wouldn't fuckin' listen to us. He had even seen how much stronger Char and I were by bein' together and he still refused to believe that he deserved to find love, to love someone else and to be loved. No, we had to watch as he would bed unmated female vampires.

I understood that he was tryin' to fill a hole that was there inside of his heart. I also knew that only the love of a mate would be able to fill that missin' piece. Yet instead of embracin' his mate and lettin' her in, he had constantly pushed her away. At the same time he couldn't let her go either.

I knew his heart better than anyone. I knew that he hated what he had become because of Maria, but the only way a vampire can change is to meet their mate. Oh we can change little things like change the type of humans we hunt. Char and I stopped huntin' innocents and started huntin' criminals. We help the humans by eliminatin' those who hurt them.

But to be able to change our main character was only done when we met our mate. I used to be exactly like the Major, cold, ruthless and very fuckin' dangerous, until I met Char. Now I actually have compassion for even humans. Bella, all I can say is that she is family now no matter what the fuck Jasper says.

When the Major finally kissed Bella I just fuckin' practically yelled "Fuckin' hallelujah!" I was so happy that he was finally goin' to give in and claim his mate. How in the fuck was I supposed to know that he would fuckin' run. Yeah my gift does tell me shit, but it never clued me in that he was gonna kiss her either.

I wanted to hunt his ass down then but Bella needed both Char and me. We took her back to the hotel and tried to get her to rest. I knew that it could be awhile before he finally came back. My knower did tell me that shit was gonna be hittin' the fan when he did. If I had known how, I would have been waitin' for his ass outside. Bella did not need to see that shit.

When he finally came in and took that female straight into Bella's room I was wantin' to rip his fuckin' dick off and beat him with it. The pain on Bella's face was probably the worst thing I had ever seen, until after the Major was finished with us and my poor Char was hurtin' cuz the asshole ripped her arm off just because she was tryin' to stop him from doin' what he ended up doin' anyway.

The only thing stoppin' me from tryin' to kill his ass was the fact that he is Bella's mate and I care way too much for her to cause her that kind of pain, but Bella left right after we had spent five minutes listenin' to them tryin' to have sex. I allowed her to go as I really needed to kick his ass.

He was tryin' to get her to make him hard, but apparently she had been tryin' and it wasn't workin'. A few minutes after Bella left, brother asshole came out pullin' a very upset female that was holdin' onto her clothes. He threw her out of the door and slammed it shut in her face.

He had pulled his pants on but was shirtless. I asked him what happened and he said that the bitch had reacted badly when he took his shirt off and on top of that he couldn't seem to get it up. I then did what I thought was the smart thing and tried to explain what was goin' on with him. Turns out to be one of the worst mistakes of my life.

I simply told him about the fact that he and Bella were mates and that because of that, his body wouldn't allow him to fuck anyone else. He would never be able to have sex with anyone other than his mate. I also told him that he needed to stop denyin' that she was his mate and claim her. She wanted him to do just that.

I got attacked then and both Char and I ended up losin' to his ass. Char was in the process of puttin' me back together when the Major walked back in with Bella. I was glad that he had gone to bring her back, maybe now he would claim her. It sounded like that was exactly what was happenin'.

Somethin' set him off though and he came out with her in tow with only a blanket around her body. Neither Char nor myself were in any shape to try to stop him. I figured that we could catch up later. That was the plan until my knower started up again. Once we were healed and I got my thoughts into a plan of action we took off.

We stayed close to the highway that he would take to get to Montana and once there the road became a two way road with sheer drop offs on one side at least. We had now been on the road for several hours and still hadn't found her scent except for one area a hundred miles back. Seemed that she had to have one of her human moments.

It was a few miles later that we smelled two things. Human blood mixed with the aroma that was uniquely Bella. We followed the scent and quickly found her at the base of a tree a little ways away from the road. She apparently was tryin' to stay unseen.

The poor thing was soaked, her leg had dried blood on it and had stopped bleedin' some time ago. She was curled up in a fetal position and had her eyes closed. Since I could tell that she was still naked underneath the blanket I let Char pick her up. Since I didn't know where else to go I headed towards the house.

My knower was tellin' me to go that way. I wasn't sure why, but I knew that Bella could become very sick if we didn't get her out of the rain and cold soon. It only took about twenty miles to understand why we needed to go in this direction. The truck was parked on the side of the road with the fuckin' keys still in it. Jasper was gone and by the way his scent went he ran the rest of the way on foot.

I would have thought that the asshole would have gone back, but his scent still goin' in the direction of the house told me differently. I wanted to go and rip his fuckin' ass apart for leavin' his mate the way he did. I just couldn't understand how he could hurt her like this.

I got in the truck and got the heater goin' full blast once it warmed up. Char got in the back with her. She was in and out of consciousness and when she was finally able to tell us what the bastard had done I had tried to turn the truck back around and head to the house. He was a dead man walkin'.

It was Char that stopped me as well as Bella. No matter what she still didn't want her mate to feel any pain. It wasn't until later that Bella explained that by leavin' him alone he would suffer more than any damage I could do. Fuck if she wasn't right.

We found a hotel room in the closest town and got her cleaned up, fed and warmed up. Apparently it wasn't enough or too late. She started coughin' and then she started to run fever. It kept goin' up and we finally had to take her to a doctor who then proceeded to put her in the hospital. She had a severe lung infection.

They finally had to put her into a drug induced coma to try to get her body to heal. She was refusin' to eat, so she couldn't get better. The doctors finally took us aside before they did it and told us that with her not eatin' she was gonna die from the infection. Although she was getting antibiotics, without food it wouldn't stop the infection enough.

She had lost the will to live. I didn't blame her, but I hated that she wasn't wantin' to live. When she came up with an idea after they brought her out of the coma. Something had happened inside of her and she told me to go and beat the shit out of Jasper and then find a single male who would be willin' to take on the responsibility of fuckin' her and then turnin' her.

She was willin' to be with another male as long as two things happened. One, I didn't kill Jasper and two, he knew that she was with someone else and for him to stay away from her permanently. She understood that it might be too hard for her to stay away, but we were to keep her from going and trying to find him. We would be busy for awhile anyway by huntin' down Edward fuckin' Cullen and lettin' Bella torture his ass.

I knew of the perfect male for her and made arrangements to have him meet us here and introduce them. I finally called Garrett and he came down immediately. They seemed to hit it off, but then Bella took a turn for the worse and Garrett took off. She had been home for three days when her fever went back up.

She had stopped eatin' again and had managed to fool even us. We thought she was eatin' and shit, but she wasn't. She was also goin' out into the snow and freezin' temperatures in nothing but a t-shirt and shorts. She went out on her balcony when we thought she was sleepin. Since she was still coughin' we thought nothing of it until her fever came back.

She had decided to die a slow lingerin' death. She wanted me to fuck Jasper up and then force him to come and watch her die. That would be the ultimate way to get back at him. I on the other hand decided to make sure he didn't come back. He maybe an asshole, but I wasn't gonna encourage her to die. I needed her to be in my life almost as much as I needed Char. I had fallen in love with her like a big brother.

I had decided to go and fuck him up and then leave. I wasn't gonna tell his ass shit. I didn't want him to find out what was goin' on. He would come back for sure and then she would die just to spite him. I couldn't allow that to happen.

I left and headed to the house in Montana. Little did the Major know that he was about to get ripped apart. I needed to do this more for myself than for Bella. I truly wanted to kill him, but Bella was right. If she died I would come back and tell him everything. He would suffer until he was killed and I couldn't fuckin' wait…

**A/N Please let me know what you think. How many are truly in love with Peter and Char right now? Next chapter we start to see what has happened to the Major. I need to say a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N A huge thanks goes to my dear friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work and my pre-reader sinfulroad69, I love you both. Alright, the last couple of chapters made everyone very pissed off at Jasper. This one, we get to see what has been going on with him, and we all get to see him suffer some for his actions. But I have a feeling that some readers may just get very upset with Bella. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Peter's POV**

Of course things didn't quite work out like I had planned they would. I was gonna rip his ass apart and hope like hell that he wouldn't burn my ass. I have never been able to beat him. I have only ever been able to hold my own without either of us actually winnin', until he got tired of our game and quickly took me out.

We had a signal that we have used since I started trainin' with him when we were with Maria. Any vampire that got their teeth close enough to the neck, automatically won. Unfortunately for me, he didn't adhere to that in our last fight.

I knew deep down I couldn't win against him, but I was gonna try real fuckin' hard to at least fuck him up. I was kind of dependin' on the fact that the separation from his mate was causin' him enough pain that I could do some damage before he ripped me apart again.

If I had known what was gonna happen before it did, I would have never gone after his ass. Yet no tellin' what would have happened if I hadn't. We were only about fifty miles from the house so it took me no time to get there and I went in fightin'.

I went bustin' through the front door only to see the bottom floor empty. I quickly made my way up to his room and found him sittin' in the window seat lookin' out. The house itself was on the higher ledge of a mountain and it looked down over the wooded area leadin' up to the house.

I gave him no chance to attack first and jumped him. Not wantin' to mess up the house because Char had warned me not to mess it up or else, I threw him out the window. Alright, I knew that I would get shit for fuckin' up the window, but I had to get him out before I could really fuck his ass up.

I went out right after his ass. He was still on the ground so I picked him up and threw him into some trees which broke when he hit them. I was on him and had grabbed him by the throat and threw him again. I was on him as soon as he hit the side of the mountain and once again I had him by the throat. I slammed him down hard and then proceeded to punch his face over and over again.

I must have been slow because my brain hadn't caught on yet to what was wrong with this picture. It took me a full minute and breakin' his jaw, nose, shatterin' his cheek bones and chin before I finally realized what was wrong. He was just layin' there takin' everything I was givin' him, without fightin' back.

I yelled at him to fuckin' fight back. I couldn't hurt someone who was refusin' to fight back. He couldn't talk so he just nodded that he wouldn't fight me. I had just pulled my hand back to hit him again and before I went to land the blow I took a good look at his face.

His eyes were black, but not from rage. The bruisin' that usually occurs under the eyes when a vampire doesn't feed were dark. If I could guess, I'd say that he hadn't fed since he had left Bella. I grabbed him by the throat and yelled at him to fight back. He just whispered, "No."

"You fuckin' fight back or I'm goin' to rip your fuckin' head off!" I yelled.

His voice was very strained and he was still havin' trouble talkin' cuz his bones were still healin', but I heard very clearly what he whispered, "I'm not goin' to fight you brother. I deserve to die. I want to die. I. . .I killed my mate, I killed Bella. I can't live without her, so just get it over with, or torture me, just please kill me."

Alright I gotta admit that now I was curious, "What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

I let go of his throat and sat back so he could at least sit up. His next words were a little stronger and yet I could see the intense pain in his eyes, "I got so fuckin' pissed at her. She was basically tellin' me the same shit as you and Char were tellin' me and I hated that I had felt somethin' I have never felt for anyone since I was human. I knew that all three of you were tellin' the truth, but I didn't want to be weak. Bein' in love and bein' loved makes us weak, that's what Maria taught me, but you already know this.

I thought if I pushed her away that it would make the feelin's go away. I didn't mean to cause her to be killed. I couldn't handle the pain so I went back. I was gonna tell her that I'm so fuckin' sorry for hurtin' her like that and that I wanted a chance to show her that somehow, I fell in love with her and that I wanted to be with her. I left the truck with the keys in them and ran back, but when I got there she wasn't there, but there were drag marks, the smell of an animal, bear to be exact and her blood.

I fuckin' pushed her out of the truck to her death. I tried to track the bear. I thought that maybe if I found the bear then I would find Bella, but then I realized that all I would probably find would be parts of her and that I didn't want to see. Killin' the bear wouldn't make it any better so I just came back here. I really expected to see you much sooner than this. Before you kill me, tell me did you track the bear, find her? I just need to know if she died a slow torturous death, or was it a swift death? Please I need to know and I need to die the same way."

It was at this point that I knew that I could do one of two things. I could let him believe that she was dead and then kill his ass, or I could tell him the truth and then leave him on his own. There was a third option. I could tell him the truth and then let him come back with me and see if he could save Bella's life. No matter what happened to him, I wanted Bella to live and he was the only one who could help.

I quickly told him about the last two weeks. I told him that maybe there had been a bear comin' to check out the smell of blood, but he had been too late. We had found her and taken her to a motel about fifty miles back. I told him all about her illness and bein' in the hospital. I told him everything includin' tryin' to get her and another male together and how fuckin' Garrett had fled when he found out she was sick again.

I told him he had two choices. One, he could come back and grovel until she got better and then hope she would give him another chance, or two he could go back, save her life and then get the fuck out of our lives period. It was up to him.

Now although he was a major asshole of epic proportions he is still my brother. I know that he's a man of pride. It was goin' to be very hard for him to allow his emotions to be seen by others and even harder for him to push away what Maria had so long ago ingrained into him, "Love makes you stupid and weak. Its stupid, useless and nothing but a dangerous distraction. Especially for you Jasper. No one could ever love you, you are covered in scars and have become what I intended for you to become, a monster who kills without remorse. I'm the only one who can show you any affection, as well as the only one who would ever want you."

He let me know of his immense relief that Bella was alive for the time bein', yet knowin' that without his presence she would indeed be dead soon. He told me that he would abide by whatever Bella wanted him to do. Even if it meant that she wanted nothin' to do with him after she was healthy once again. At the same time he would openly admit to her that she was indeed his mate and he wanted a chance with her.

With that we both headed back to the motel where both of our mates were, both of us hopin' that Bella would still be alive when we got there. When we were about twenty miles away we stopped so I could call Char and let her know what was goin' on as well as getting' an update on Bella. Then both of us were gonna go huntin' before we actually went to the room.

Bella was still alive, but her fever hadn't gone down, it went up. Char was scared that we were gonna lose her before Jasper could do anything to help her. The doctor had come by the room and set her up with an IV so that she could at least be fed and given more antibiotics. He begged to let him put her back in the hospital, but Char told him to wait until her husband got here.

Char met us outside of the room. She had been able to tell Bella that Jasper was comin' and that he really wanted to see her and talk to her. Bella had simply told Char that if he was goin' to be an asshole that he could just stay away, she wanted to die in peace. The pain on my brother's face told me all I needed to know. He would do whatever was needed to save her, even if afterwards she wanted him to go away.

Char had already told Bella that we were gonna go huntin' and give them some privacy to talk. Both of us understood that for the first time in his vampire life Jasper was goin' to have to let his emotions show and he was gonna have to do some beggin' and grovelin'. I knew him well enough that he really wouldn't care if we heard him, but I wanted to make sure that he could do what was necessary in order to try to get her to want to live without feelin' like he was weak for showin' her how he really felt. I could only hope he wasn't too late.

**Major's POV**

I knew that I had fucked up big time when I pushed Isabella out of the truck, but I was scared. Afraid that I would be seen as bein' weak. Deep down I had known that Peter and Char and then later Isabella were tellin' the truth, but every fuckin' time I heard fuckin' Maria's words in the back of my mind tellin' me to push her away. That if I accepted her as my mate and loved her that I would become weak and stupid.

The biggest problem is that it was too late. I had already fallen in love with her and every time she tried to be with a male I fought my instincts to just claim her. I hated her for makin' me fall in love and tried to deny it to myself. Peter had warned me, I couldn't get away from it and would eventually have to give in.

I didn't get very far before the pain was so fuckin' bad that I pulled the truck over and just sat there for several hours tryin' to fight my instincts which were tellin' me to go back and get her. I finally got out of the truck only to take off to go huntin'. I was still angry and needed to vent some how. In the end all I did was kill a drug dealer and literally ripped him apart.

I ran to the house and quickly showered and changed. Then I sat for all of about five minutes before I was out the door. I ran all the way back to where I had left her. I needed her more than I needed blood and I knew that it was gonna take a fuckin' lot of "I'm so fuckin' sorry's" to get her to forgive me. If she ever did.

When I got there I could smell bear and her blood. The pain of knowin' that I had left her to die a horrible death was the worst pain I have ever experienced. I sat there where I knew she had laid, feelin' the excruciatin' pain of the loss of my mate. The only person to have truly loved me and didn't care that I was so fuckin' scarred up.

She didn't care what I had done in my past, or what I did now. She didn't care that I was a cold, heartless and cruel bastard. She seemed to be able to look past all of that and see the real me. The one that I refused to show any one except for a very few times to Peter. She seemed to understand me in ways that no one has ever been able to, not even fuckin' Maria.

What in the fuck did I do? I fuckin' push her away and kill her. I guess Maria was fuckin' right about one thing, I always fucked things up. She used to tell me all the time that no one would ever love me because of my scars and the fact that although I could come up with the best battle strategies, I always fucked things up when it came to relationships. I had a bad attitude, which Maria was fuckin' proud of because she helped create the attitude.

After spendin' several days there just overwhelmed with pain I decided that maybe if I went to the house Peter would show up and kill me. So I ran until I reached the house and then went immediately up to the bedroom and sat in the window to wait. I was waitin' for death.

When Peter first crashed into the house I felt relief. Finally I was gonna get what I fuckin' deserved, death. So I just let him beat on me. I guess he finally realized that I wasn't fightin' back and stopped. We had a short discussion and he ended up tellin' me that my mate was alive, but now she was wantin' to die as well.

I begged Peter to let me go back and at least get her to want to live. After that if she wanted nothing to do with me ever again, I would leave and force someone to kill me. I could never live without her and I wasn't gonna fuckin' try either.

When we finally got to the motel where they were stayin' at I could feel Char's mixed emotions. She was beyond pissed at me, but she was also feelin' relief that I was there. She explained that while she had spoken to Isabella and told her that I was comin' back that she hadn't reacted much. She told me it was probably the fever. The only thing she did say was that she fuckin' hoped that I hadn't hurt Peter again.

They waited until I had woken her up before they left. They wanted to make sure that she wasn't goin' to freak out or drop dead when she saw me. Char also warned me that Isabella had an IV in her to feed her and to administer antibiotics. They were to stay in.

I kept my eyes on her as they both left. Her fever was high and she was coughin'. Char did tell me that the doctor left some instructions and that one of the things he had stressed was highly important was the need for her fever to come down quickly, before her organs started shuttin' down. One thing in his instructions was right up my alley.

I slowly approached the bed she was layin' on and as soon as I got to the bed I sunk down on my knees and brought my head level with hers so I could look into her eyes. I needed her to see how sincere I was, without usin' my gift on her.

"Bella, can you hear me darlin'? Please, I need to beg you to forgive me. I was an asshole and I didn't want to accept that you are my mate. I'm ready to accept it and I'll do whatever it will take for you to forgive me. I know that I don't deserve for you to forgive me or give me, give us another chance, but if you'll at least think about it, I promise to show you that I love you and I'll do anything for you. Please darlin', I need you to show me how to learn to love you the way I should have from the beginnin'. Please tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

She could barely talk, but I understood the few words she did manage to say,"I need you to save my life first. We'll talk about the rest later."

Her coughin' got worse and she was practically chokin'. I knew that her fever needed to come down first. They were feedin' her and givin' her medicine through her IV, but as long as the fever was ragin' she wouldn't stand a chance of makin' it. I quickly told her what the doctor had said about bringin' down her fever and her words again were whispered, "Then get your fuckin' clothes off and then remove my shirt and get your ass in this bed!"

I quickly stripped down to my jeans and then removed her shirt. She had been wearin' a t-shirt and panties. I climbed in behind her and spooned her body with mine. If her body hadn't of been so fuckin' hot with fever, it would have made me so fuckin' hard for her, but she was sick and I could only hope that the coldness of my body would take the place of packin' her in ice.

I pulled my arms around her body and held her. It felt good, but my concern for her was enough to keep me from wantin' more. I ain't gonna lie and say that I wasn't enjoyin' holdin' her in my arms. She fell asleep soon after I had curled around her and as she slept I laid there wonderin' when she was better if I would be allowed to stay in her life.

I was scared that she would push me away. I needed to talk to Char and find out if she knew of anythin' that I could do to show Isabella how much I need and want her. I can't believe how fuckin' stupid I have been and it could end up costin' me the only thing that I value now, my mate. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. Has the Major suffered enough or do you think he needs to suffer more? Sorry about the slow update, but I have had a very busy week. For those who follow Wounded Soldier, I am working on the next chapter, and hope to have it finished either today or tomorrow. I'm not making any promises, but I'm going to do my best. Also, for those who are following Seattle Nights, I know that I haven't posted the Epilogue, and that's because it hasn't been written yet. Part of it is because of writer's block, and part because I just haven't found the extra time. I do have some extra time coming up in a couple of weeks but I promise to try to at least start it before then. A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N To my special friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work, and my pre-reader sinfulroad69 for telling me like it is, thanks for helping me to make this chapter better. I love you girls. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

I don't know how much time has passed. I vaguely remember waking up a few times only to have Jasper make me drink some gatorade. At one point I was woken up when the doctor had come and I had to put my shirt back on.

Jasper had gotten up so that the doctor could check me out. I was still running a high fever so everything was fuzzy. I recall the doctor arguing with someone that I needed to be back in the hospital or I wouldn't survive.

I think that he was told that if my fever hadn't broken by the next day they would bring me in. I think they told the doctor that I had an extreme fear of hospitals and thats why they were reluctant to let me go back.

Shortly after the doctor left I felt Jasper get back into bed being careful about jarring the bed. He curled around me once again after removing my shirt and pulled me gently but closely to his cold body. I think that I sighed just before I went back to sleep.

This time when I woke up it was mainly because of two things. I was soaked in sweat and freezing my ass off. I also needed to use the bathroom badly, the problem was that Jasper was still wrapped around me and while I'm still pissed at him I have to admit that having his arms around me felt so good; even if it was freezing me.

I told Jasper that I needed to use the bathroom. He was reluctant to let go of me but did so allowing me room to get up. I found out just how weak I actually was when as I tried to stand, my legs went out from under me.

Of course Jasper had caught me before I could fall. He quickly got the stand with the bags that were feeding into the IV in my arm and managed to get me to the bathroom. He asked if he could help me and I knew that without his help I might end up on the floor peeing on myself.

I nodded to him and he came to stand in front of me. He put his hands under my arms and lifted me up just slightly. I was able to pull my panties down and then he set me down gently until I was seated. He then told me to yell for him when I was done, that he was going to give me some privacy.

I'm sure that the expression on my face was a 'What the fuck' look. I sat there kind of surprised that he would actually leave me alone. Normally if there was anything that involved me being naked anywhere, he was there to watch.

I quickly took care of business and then told him I was done. He came in and had my shirt as well as some sweat pants for me to put on. He said that Peter and Char were back and had some soup for me to eat and some bottled water. Even though I was being fed through the IV the doctor told them to have me eat some soup if I woke up.

I got up with his help and he held me from behind and kept his head turned away from me. He ended up having to hold me up so that I could get dressed. I was then once again carried back out with him guiding the stand.

I was laid back on the bed, but once he had the stand fixed he helped me to sit up so I could eat. He sat beside me and held the bowl while I ate. When I wanted a drink of the water he handed it to me. I was asked several times if I was feeling better and it finally hit them that I must be better as I had finished the whole bowl and was still hungry.

Peter went out to get me some more and I asked Char if she could help me take a shower. I was feeling a little stronger after getting some food in my stomach, but I wasn't sure if I could stand long enough to shower. I needed to talk to Jasper and I needed to feel clean and fresh before doing so.

Char helped me get undressed and into the shower. She brought one of the chairs from the table in the room so that I could sit while getting clean. She basically told me what had happened between Peter and the Major, including what he has been through.

I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him that I forgive him, but before I could do that we needed to talk. Edward never gave me that option. He always made the decisions for me. If Jasper was indeed my mate I had to figure out if he would be willing to talk to me.

He needed to tell me why he refused to acknowledge that I was his mate and I needed to tell him that I already knew about his fight with himself and that together we could defeat all of our demons that were hell bent on destroying us. I needed to tell him that I'm terrified. Not because I'm afraid that he'll hurt me more, although that is something that could happen, but because I feel inferior to him, like there's no way I can be enough for him.

Char had explained to me that once a vampire has met their mate its impossible for them to be with another person. She and Peter both had told me that Jasper couldn't have sex with the bitch he had brought to the room. No matter what the vampire's body doesn't recognize the other person as their mate and won't cooperate. He had just been trying to prove to himself that we weren't meant to be together which only backfired on him.

I had noticed that both Peter and Jasper were missing when I came out dried and dressed feeling tired after my shower. I knew it would take several days before my strength came back. I asked Char where the boys were and she told me that since I was feeling better that they had gone to fetch the doctor as she put it.

Once he had checked me over then we were going to go to the house. I wanted to get somewhere that felt safe. Here we were open to be attacked, even though there were humans around. The Volturi could attack or at least keep us from being able to defend ourselves. Besides I wanted to see the place that the Major considered to be home.

I must have fallen asleep while waiting for the guys to get back as one minute I was on the bed reading and the next I was being woken up by the doctor. He quickly checked my vital signs and found that I was no longer running a fever.

He didn't want to remove the IV until he was sure that I was eating enough, but the Major can be really persuasive when he wants to be. He left Char instructions for me and made sure that she would bring me into the hospital if I got sick again.

Jasper had brought me some more soup. I ate while everyone else packed up our stuff and loaded it into the truck. Jasper tried to get me to let him talk to me about things but I told him that I wanted to wait until we were at the house before talking. He was nervous and unsure of himself. Char told me that that was a first for him.

She didn't need to tell me. I already knew that he was usually confident, even to the point of being smug about it. There had been several times that I knew he was wanting to touch me, but I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. For the first time maybe in his whole life he was scared.

Peter was smart and asked Jasper to drive. He was being tormented by his actions and while I was afraid that he would push me away again the thought of him torturing himself broke my heart. Having to drive would help to take his mind off of everything if only slightly. I needed time to think.

Like I said, I'm terrified that he'll push me away again, but I know the torment he's already been through over his actions. I wanted to hold him and tell him that I forgave him, but I didn't trust him. My initial plan had been to tell him that he couldn't touch me ever and make him watch as I found someone else that would love me and turn me.

But when I up looked and saw him pleading and begging me to forgive him I saw something in his eyes that has probably never been there since he was a small boy; tears. Of course they wouldn't fall, but the fact that they were there told me everything I really needed to know, he loved me. And he was finally admitting to what everyone else knew from the beginning, we are mates.

I loved him, so I had already forgiven him. That didn't mean he was automatically off the hook. No, he was going to have to prove to me that he wanted there to be an us and that he was willing to try to go beyond what that fucking bitch Maria had drilled into his brain. I knew because of my dreams that he could and would overcome what he has believed all of his vampire life, that he couldn't ever be loved.

I understood him and I knew how so very fucking hard it was for him to admit that he was wrong and literally beg for another chance. I also know that I'm the only person, human or vampire to have seen the man that he is deep down inside.

The man that he truly is had to be buried inside of him in order for him to be able to survive all that Maria made him do. He was fierce in fighting and somehow I knew that he would be fierce and yet gentle in his loving. I wanted to be the one to teach him how to love and teach him that he didn't have to prove anything to me except that he truly wanted me, wanted there to be an 'us' and was willing to work for it.

In order for both of us to get past this I needed to let him know how all of his actions made me feel. I also needed to explain to him about my dreams. I had told him already, but I hadn't gone into details about them and he needed to know that I saw what no one else had ever seen, his heart as well as his struggles.

I figured that he might get pissed about that. He doesn't like to look weak in the eyes of anyone and this is something that I know he will feel makes him look weak. What I need to make him understand is that there's nothing he can do that will make him look weak in my eyes, except for pushing me away.

As a matter of fact seeing him so vulnerable lets me know that he's willing to show me his heart. Yeah, for the most part he's an asshole who will always be an asshole, but he's MY asshole. I also know that I can be a real hellcat sometimes. I know that he fucking loves that. He may act all pissy and shit but I see the gleam in his eyes.

We are perfect for each other. I'm the light to his darkness, he's the strenght to my weakness, I'm the humanity to his vampire side. He can be truly free from the shit Maria did to him and know that with me he'll never have to hide.

We also have the sides to us that almost demand to be challenged on a daily basis. Neither of us liked to be fucked with and I had almost lost myself when I was with Edward. And that was another thing, I had been away from Jasper for two weeks and yet the Volturi hadn't found him which they should have if I wasn't around him. I have to ask why?

Sadly though we were now pulling up, we had stopped at a store on the way here and all three of them had gone in to get some supplies for me. I told them I was too tired, but for all of them to go so they would get done faster.

Peter and Char took the supplies in and Jasper opened the door for me and carried me inside. The place was dusty yet cozy. The furniture had sheets over them to keep the dust off. It was a really huge house, but I was too tired to really look around right now.

Peter told Jasper to take me to the guest room and I told them that I wanted to sleep in Jasper's room. Jasper smirked but I knocked it off his face real fast, "Don't get no fucking ideas, Major. I said I wanted to sleep in your room, but I said nothing about you being in there with me."

His face fell and I didn't need his gift to see the pain he was feeling. It was written all over his face. So I decided to help him a little bit, "I'm not sleeping right away, well, I may eat and then take a nap. After that you and I are going to have a much needed talk. I would prefer it to be somewhere private."

Char fixed me a lite salad with some more soup. I was feeling better every time I ate. It was really good to finally get something a little more solid in my stomach. After that I laid down for a nap. I had told Jasper to leave the room, but it took me all of thirty seconds to feel the discomfort of his absence and I called him back.

I asked him to read to me so he picked up one of the books I had asked for and started reading. He had sat down on the floor next to my head. I quickly fell asleep.

My dreams while they weren't bad were probably the reason that when I woke up the Major's eyes were black and he was fucking growling at me. . .

**A/N Please tell me your thoughts. Not much to say, I'm leaving for work in a few minutes. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


End file.
